Playing a little game
by Max-4-ever
Summary: Tyson and the others decide to play a game.Pairings are,TysonHilary,MaxRei,KaiOC and KennyEmily. This is my first story so please be nice. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Tyson and the others being bored so decide to play "Truth, dare, double dare, promise, or Kiss". Yes folkes you guessed it! It's another beyblade truth and dare fanfic. I was thinking about pairings but I don't know….. I guess it depends on how the story goes. Anyway…………

I have an Oc Character I like to introduce….

Name: Tia

Age: 16

Personalty: Basicly all over the place but mostly Hilaryish and Kaish.

Relatives: Has no family.

Relation ship to the Bladebreakers: Friend from school. Became really close and in now living with Tyson and the others.

Description: She is near Rei's height but an 2 inches short. She has golden eye color. A pale skin complextion, she has shoulder lenth hair that is always braided back into a pony tail. She wears a white tank top with black capris. On the tank top it says:"Darkly Cute" On the front of the shirt in black letters. She has ankle high socks on with a golden ankle braclet on her right leg. She wears gym shoes most of the time.

Now that's finished lets do the disclamer. I don't own beyblade nor checkers. So please don't try and take me to court. Because I don't have any money. Now on with the story!

It was a gloomy day over at the Bladebreakres house hold. The house was almost the same as Tyson's house but only It had a big yard, perfict for practicing. It was 8:00am but from the outside it looked 2:00pm. There was a thunder storm going on and of course there was no practice(Tyson jumped for joy when he heard the news from Kai himself.) Even though there was no training, Tyson kind of hoped for something to do. Looking around, Tyson found all of his friends in the dojo part of the house. In the right left corner he could see his team captin reading some kind of book. In the middle of the room he could see Rei and Max playing Checkers. Next to them, they had a pale of other boared games to play. Right behind Rei was Hilary watching with little to no interest. Hilary already played like four games(two against Rei and two against Max.) The last person Tyson saw was Kenny,in the left right corner, typing away at the laptop. Tyson figured he was looking at the teams stats and straitges. Tyson walked in and closed the door behind him. Tyson decided to just lay on his back next to kenny. The silence didn't last long beacause Tyson had to scream in fustration. Everyone, except Kai and Kenny, covered their ears.

**Tyson:** I'm sooo bored!

Hilary: Yeah…and so is the rest of us Tyson.(not looking away from the board) 

**Rei:** Then Why not paly a game with us Tyson?(moving his black checkredpiece and grabed two of Max's red pieces.)

**Max: **Yeah! Play with us Tyson!

**Tyson:** Ok! How about….(looking at the stack of board games next to Rei.)

Then Suddenly their was a loud rumble from outside. Then came a crakle of thunder. Kenny(being a scardy cat) ran over to Hilary shaking like a leaf. The to the dojo started to open and showed two figures in the door way. Everone looked up to see it was Tyson's grandpa and Tia in the door. Both had boxes in their hands and layed them down near Tyson and the others.

**Tyson: **Whats in the boxes grandpa?

(Please note the Tyson's grandpa will be in here for a while so I am going to dub his name to T.G. That will be easier for me, thank you.)

**T.G: **One box is emergency supplies just in case the lights go off, homies.

**Max: **And the oter box?

**Tia: **Somethings we found when we were going throug the supply room.

**T.G: **Since I was just hre to visit it looks like I mght stay the night here. So I'll be in the front room if anyone needs this old dog, kay homes.

**Rei: **(laughs under his breath) Ok gramps.

T.G walked out the room and closed the door. After he left Tia put the emergency bow over in the low right corner. Then she came back to the gathering teens near the other box. Kenny held Dizzy up to his chest as if not to drop her if he let go evn for a second.

**Kenny:** hmm.. I wonder whats in the box.

Everyone was in a circle with the box being in the middle of them. Kai was still in his corner reading his book not caring what the others were doing. Tyson was the one to open the box. Inside there was: Three photo album books, toys Tyson thougth he lost, Cds, Cd players, some old beyblade parts,Tia's journal, and some of Tia's old scarfs.

**Tia: ** What are my scarfs and journal doing in the box!

**Hilary:**Maybe some one read your book

**Tia: **No one is this house would daer to read my journal!

**Tyson:** Umm shouldn't you call it your dairy "Teka"?

**Max: **Teka?

**Rei: **Whos that?

**Tyson: **Oh well when Tia was young….ooppps! --()

**Tia: **Tyson you read my Dairy! You ass! Youi are soo died!

**Tyson: **Eeepp!

Tyson ran down the hall and Tia ran right after him!

**Max: **Tyson is so stupid. How can he just give himself away like that?

**Kenny:** Just like you said his an idiot.

**Hilary:** Well.. while Tia kills Tyson, why don't we look at the photo albums?

**Rei, Max, Kenny:** OK!

You can hear Tyson screaming in the hallway saying: Please Tai I need that arm to blade! Then they can hear Tia say: Well you should have though of that when you looked though my journal! They can hear Tyson say something that resoulted in a slap and a loud "thud" on the floor.

**Kenny: **Shouldn't we help him?

**Rei: **Naw. He deserves what happens to him.

**Max: **You know how I get on a sugar high? Well shes ten times worse than me when im on a hupyer suger high.

**Hilary:** Damn…and that's really saying something.

Well ok that's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I know I said it would be truth and dare but its late and will come next chapter. I will only update if I get at least 5 reveiws. So plz R&R. Thank you!


	2. let the games begin!

Hello and welcome to the next chaper of "playing a little game" Thanks to all that has given me suggesttions and reveiws. I hope this chapter is better than the last. Now for Disclamer: I don't own beyblade nor linkin park nor the tomb stone pizza, So don't try to sue me.

After Tysons and Tias little "heart to heart" about respecting peoples property. Tia and (a half alive) Tyson returned to the others in the dojo. Tyson was rubbing his arm from Tias rage form earlier when he sat next to Rei. Tia sat next to Hilary in the circle.

**Max: **Welcome back.(waving to Tyson and Tia)

**Rei: **Damn! I though you was going to hurt him more than that.

**Tia:** I was but then I remembered that you need him for your team,

**Kai:** That would not have been a big loss…(colder tone)

**Tyson: **What did you say?

**Kai:** You heard me….

**Tyson: **Like you could win with out me! Second best bastard!

**Kai:** What the hell did you say mfer?

**Tyson: **Now look who cant heard now!

**Kai: **That's it!

Kai ran over to Tyson and put him in head lock. Tyson tried to break free but Kai was too strong for him. Rei was going to help Tyson but Max pulled him away saying "This is the only entertainment we had all day. Let them tire themselves out and enjoy the show". Max pulled out a bag of candies he had stashed in his room and started to pass the bag around. Rei rejoined the others and watched to two boys "brawl"(even though Kai was winning), enjoying their "entertainment". Tyson broke out of the hold and fell right on his ass. Kai just smirked and walked back to his corner. Tyson tried to rush Kai but was pulled back by Hilary.

**Tyson:** Let me go Hil! I'll….

**Hilary:** Shut up Tyson and look at the pictures with us.

**Kai: **Yeah listen to what your _girlfriend_ tells you before you get hurt.

Both Tyson and Hilary blushed at the comment.

**Hilary: **Hes not my boyfriend!

**Tyson:** I would died before I go out with Hil!

**Hilary: **Hey! Im not that bad!

**Max: **oooohhhhh! Its on Now! (in a childish voice)

**Tia: **HAHAHAHHAHA!

Everyone including Kai turned to see what was so funny to Tia.

**Rei: **Whats so…oh..my…HAHAHHAHA!

**Tyson:** What is it?

**Kai:** Hn?

**Max: **Awww! They look sooo cute!

**Kenny:** I didn't know you liked Tyson, Kai.

**Kai:** What are you…….?…!

Kai looks at the picture that is in Tias hand. In the photo you can see Kai and Tyson leaned up against the tree in a hot kiss. ( Not a yaoi I remind you!)

**Tia: **HAHAHha…Theres something on the back…

Tia turns the picture and it reads: Tysons and Kais moment after a night on the town.

**Tyson:** I thought I birned that picture!

**Max: **It came back to ty! (laughing up a storm)

**Rei: **So that's why you guys was outside the next day! (roling on the floor laughing)

**Kai:** WHO IN BLOODY HELL TOOK THAT PICTURE!

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at a now very pissed off Kai. Everyone looked around for some sort of respones for the person responsible for the act but came up empty.

**Kai: **Who ever did it confess now and your daeth wont be as painful.

Everyone looked again but saw a cracking up Max on his feet.

**Max: **Man! So that's were I put that extra! (aparenttly he didn't hear Kais last comment)

**Kai and Tyson: _MAX!_**

**Max: **I said that out loud didn't I?

Tia,Kenny, and Hilary nodde in response.

**Max: **Hey Kai and Ty. It was too good to past up!

**Kai: **What do you want on your tombstone?(inching closer and closer to Max) (you know the tombstone pizza ad commical)

**Max: **oohhh..uuumm…pepperoin and chesse plz! .

Everyone just sweatdropped and looked at a now to be died american.

**Tyson: **No not that max!

**Tia: **At leaste his not being stupid for once…

**Tyson: **You are suppose to put Chesse then pepperoin on a pizza!

Everyone fell anime style and looked at a suppose to be pissed off Tyson.

**Tia: **I spoke too soon….--()

**Tyson: **What?

**Hilary:** You are an idiot….

**Rei and Kenny: --()**

**Kai: **Im going back to my book.

Kai walked half way but spinned around and did a death glare at Max.

**Kai: **Max! Your not off the hook that easily! (and returned to his corner)

**Tyson: **oooohhhh Max! Your in troble with Kai!….Hey what did he do again?

**Tia:** Tyson just shut the hell up and look at the other pictures.

**Tyson: **I don't want to look at old pictures! I want to play a game! (he was wining like a kid wanting something but cant have)

**Kenny: **Ok Tyson…What game do you want to play?

**Tyson: **Ok! OK! I want to play Truth or Dare!

**Max: **That'sLame!HowaboutTurthDareDoubleDarePromiseOr Kiss!

**Rei: **WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY?

**Tia: **I don't think his listening….--()

Everyone sees a now sugar high Max jumping up and down waiting for everyone to say yes.

**Tyson:------() **uummm I think he saidTruth, dare, double dare, promise, or kiss.

**Kenny:** Yeah I thought as much….

**Hilary: **So will everyone play…

**Tia: **CCCCOOOOLLLL!(cuts Hilary off)

**Max:** WHATISIT?WHATISIT?CCCOOOOLLLLL!(translation: WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT? COOL!)

**Rei: **I wonder whats got them railed up?

**Tia and Max: **Its Linkin Park CD! Lets listne to it!

Tia runs to get her sterore and comes back in the room. She is about to put the cd in when Tyson stops her.

**Tia: **Ty! What gives? Let go or ill break your arm!

**Tyson:** Don't put that junk in there! Its gloomy enough as it is with sourpuss and the thunder storm.(Tysons remark rewards him with a glare from Kai.)

**Tia:** Let it go!\

Tia and Tyson play tug-of-war with the cd when Tia gets a smirk on her face.

**Tia:** Fine! You can have the cd.

**Tyson**: Wha…Ahhhh!

Tia let go of the cd and Tyson falls right on his butt and hits his head on the wall hard.

**Tyson:** X.x

**Tia:** HAHAHAHAH! Loser!

**Kenny:** His going to get you when he comes too….

**Max:**HISTOSLOWFORTIA!HELLNEVERGETHER!AHAHHAHA(translation: His to slow for Tia! He'll never get her! HAHAHAH!)

**Kai:** Nice job…(Same tone)

**Tia:** Thanks! Uumm Max you had too much sugar today.

**Rei:** He'll calm down in about two minutes. That bag was only enough for a short sugar high.

**Hilary:** We have to raid his room one of these days--().

**Tyson:** Ohhh you forgot about me did you?

Tyson tries to lunge out at Tia but felled and ended up ramming into the wall. Tyson got up and stareted to chase Tai in a circle.

**Tia:** HA! Your too slow for me!

**Tyson:** Why…you!

Tyson is still trying to catch Tia when a loud crash could be heard from outside and the lights went out. After that People could heard aloud **_BOOM _**and a **_THUD_**. Kenny scramed and grabbed the less sugar high Maxs arm. Not knowing where they were going, Tyson fell on top of Hilary and hit his head(which knoked both of them out), Tia ended up running to where Kai was,tripped and fell on top of him. Tia was knoced out by hitting her head on the way down. Kai didn't know who it was so couldn't decied either to hit the person or help them up. Rei, being the only person not pinned by someone else, went carfully towards the emergency bow and pulled out a lighter and two big candiles. He lit both candlies and placed them on the top shelf on each wall. After the candles help lit the room you could see the sight. Tyson was out cold on top of an passed out Hilary. Max was trying to pry off a scared Kenny. But the most funnesst sight off them all was Tia in Kais lap passed out with a bruise on her fore head.(so Tia looks something like this:X.x as does Hilary and Tyson)

After Three minutes the lights turn back on and everyone(that's not passed out) can hear someone rush down the hall. The door opens to reveal a very concern Grandpa.

**T.G:** Is everything ok in here? (cant he see the pale of people on the floor?)

Rei turns around quick so that T.G doesn't go any furthere in the room.

**Rei:** Yeah everythings fine! We have everything taken care of!

**T.G:** Ok! If you say so. Oh and Luch will be ready in five minutes.(some gurdian!)

**Tyson: **Food! Im hugray! ( woke up after the word lunch as mentioned)

**T.G:** Well I guess everything is ok----().

**Max:** ARGH!(got Kenny off) Yeah so go back and finish lunch!

T.G walks out the room and returns to the kitchen. Rei closes the door and looks back to the secen. Rei can see a now awake Tyson. Hilary was rubbing

Her head saying"Did anyone get the number of that bus?". Kenny had grabed Dizzy holding her tight on the floor. And Tia was still on Kais lap and Kai was blushing after realising who was on him.

**Tyson:** Oh…my…HAHAHHAHA!

**Kenny:** What?(jumping from Tysons laughing)

**Max:** HAHAHAHHA!

Tia wakes up and looks up. She still isnt awere to where she is so sits up and is now siting in Kais lap. This makes Kai blushe even more. Tyson and everyone else laugh harder on the floor. Tia is puzzled when she hears Kai say something.

**Kai:** Tia..can..you please move off of me?

Tia looks back and jumps off of kai and mumbles a"sorry" and sits by Kenny.

**Tia:** Its not that funny Tyson!

**Tyson:** Oh! But it is! Kai was so frozen he didn't know what to do!HAHAHA…OUCH!

Tia and Kai punch Tyson that sends him flying anime style out the room.

**Hilary:** It was an accident nothing more(sinkering)

**Max:** Yeah…give….them…a…break(launing in between words)

**Rei:** Come on lets clean this place up and have lunch.

Everyone hleps clean the place and put both boxes in the corner. Everyone is walking toward the kitchen in a line when..

**Tyson:** mmppphhh!

**T.G:** Slow down home dog or youll choke!

Evryone can hear this form the hall. Tia was wondering when in the hell did Tyson get to the kitchen?

**Kenny:** Lets hurry or Tyson will eat all the food!

**Max:** No!

Max, Rei, Hilary runs toward the kitchen. Kia just shakes his head lightly and start heading towards the kitchen when he sees Tia looking outside of the hallway towards the backyard. Kai puts a hand on her shoulder.

**Kai: **Tia?

**Tia: **Huh? Oh..Kai.

**Kai: **What is it?

**Tia: **(she looks in his eyes then looks away fast. Face beet red) Umm nothing! I was just looking at the rain that's all.

**Kai? **Why?

**Tia: **I just think its soothing.

**Kai: **How? (man is it me or is Kai is asking too many questions?)

**Tia: **Well..(cut off by Tyson)

**Tyson:** Hey love birds! Get in here and eat or ill eat your food!

**Max: **Hell do it too. He ate mine!

**Tia:** Tyson shut the hell up!

Tia and Kai walks in the kitchen and starts to eat.

**Tyson:** Tia falling right on Kai! F-a-l-l-I-n-g! First..

**Kai:** (cuts Tyson off) I wont be lauging if I were you…

**Tyson:** You have nothing on me….!

Tyson was cut off when Kai shows him a picture of him knocked out on Hilary from earlier.

**Tyson:** When..?

**Rei:** It happened when the lights went out and to some how fell on Hilary…

**Max**: HAHAHAHAHHA!

**Hilary:** So that's why I passed out!

**Tia:** Tyson falling right on Hilary! F-A-L-L-I-N-G!

**Tyson:** Shut up!

**Tia:** (Sticks her tonuge out)

**Max:** Hey! We never did decide if we were going to play truth, dare, double dare, promise. Or kiss.

**Tyson:** Yeah! (trying to changed the subject which Hilary didn't object too) so are we going to paly or what?

**Max,Hilary,Tia,Rei,Kenny:** Ok!

**Tyson: **Kai?

Kai was looking at Tyson whit a hared glare.

**Kai: **No.

**Tia: **Pleeeaaaassseee? Kai!

Kai looked at Tia and gave in.

**Kai: **FINE!

**Tyson:** cool! Last one in the dojo is a rotten eeg!

Tyson was about to run and was at the door way when Max hopped on his shoulders and said something uneliglable and ran down the hall like there ws no tommorow.

**T.G: **What did he eat?

**Rei:** Plain Sugar.

**Kai:** We have to get he off of the sugar.

**T.G:** He is to be banned from it homies.

**Tyson:** Word.

Ok! Now I will be Going on to The actual game! LOL. Sorry Im one of those have-to-write-every-detail-people. So next chapter will be on with the game. I just couldn't stop typing when I started. So right now im like X.x. Thanks for everyones input and advice and that will be put to work next chapter, plz R&R. Byebye.


	3. Truth,Dare,Doule dare, Promise or Kiss

**Me**: "Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter Three of "Playing a little game"! I know that the last chapter blew chunks but I hope this chapter makes up for what you guys exepected."

**Kai:** "This chapter problly suck like the other one..."

**Me:** "No This one will be better".

**Kai: **"no"

**Me: **"yes"

**Kai: **"no"

**Me:** "yes it will damn it!"

**Kai**: "whatever..."

**Me:** "Now thats settiled who is doing the disclamer?"

**Tia:**"I say Kai does it!"

**Me: **"Ok kai do the disclamer".

**Kai:** "No."

**Max:** "Kai just do it so we can get on with the story."

**Kai:** "I said no."

**Me:** "Sorry Tia."

**Tia:** "Wha?...ack!"

**Me:** (Holds Tia hostage)

**Kai: **"Your sick..."

**Me:** "Do the disclamer or see her fall out this window" (stands by a window with Tia)

**Kai**: "O.o...ok ok, Teka does not own anything relating to beyblade nor have the rigths to the song "ice ice baby". Now let Tia go now!"

**Me:** "Ok" (lets go of Tia)

**Tia:** "Awww you do care for me kisses Kai"

**Kai**: "No..I remembered you had dranzer."

**Tia**: (throws Kai out window)

**Kai:** X.x

**Me: **"Ouch! On with the story!"

Notes:

T.G(Tysons Grandpa)

"someone talking"

_someones thoughts" _

* * *

After lunch everyone gathered at the dojo, (T.G went back into the front room.) and are now sitting in a circle. Tyson is sitting by Rei, who is sitting by Max, who is sitting by Hilary, who is sitting by Kenny, who is sitting by Tia, who is sitting by Kai( Try to say that ten times fast). 

**Tia:** "So who goes first?"

**Tyson:** "I say me! Since I came up with the idea for the game."

Before anyone can object Tyson picks the first person.

**Tyson: "**Umm..ok Mr.sourpuss. Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise or Kiss?" (Tysons nickname for Kai earns him Kias infamous glare)

**Kai:** "Hn. Truth." (cold tone)

**Tyson:** (looking disoppointed) "Fine! Umm..Ok. Do you have a crush on someone? _"Or ever in your life"_

Kai takes a quick look at Tia and then goes back glaring at Tyson. Tia noticed that Kai just looked at her and is now wondering _" Why would he be looking at me?"_

**Kai:** "No." (put it blutly)

**Tia:** "No one?" (In a skeptical voice)

** Kai: **"No one." (in his usually tone) _"Like I would tell them I had a crush" Hn! Dream on Tyson!"_

**Tyson: **"Stop being...you and tell us how it is Kai!" (whinning voice)

Tyson was in front of Kai now.

**Kai:** "Damn it Tyson! I said no!"

**Tyson:** "Whatever! Your turn."

**Kai:** "I knew that with out you telling me, and sincne you like to talk soo much. I pick you."

**Tyson: **"Im not scared! I pick Dare!"

**Hilary:** "Ty. I think you just dug yourself an early grave..."

**Tyson:** "Its not like he can come up with anything good any way."

**Kai: **_"oh we'll just see Tyson"_ "Tyson I dare you to go one day with just eatting three meals, Regular portions!"

**Tyson:** (face grew white) "Thats not a Dare! Thats just toruter!"

**Max:** "Tyson, you have no choice its a dare!" (laughing)

**Kenny:** "He might strave to death."

**Rei:** "At least we will have more food for a days worth." (chuckling)

**Tyson: **"But..I..Fine!"

Tyosn threw his hands up and sat back down next to Hilary in a kiddy pose and muttering payback at Kai. Kai smirked and looked at Tia who was smiling at the mad Tyson. Tia looked up and Kai but Kai had already turned his head looking out the window.

**Tia:** _" Hmmm..I wonder whats Kais problem?"_

**Max:** "Ok . Its Reis turn."

**Rei:** "Ok. Umm Kenny. Truth, Dare, double dare, Promise or Kiss."

**Kenny:** "umm...Truth."

**Rei:** "Ok. Kenny..do you have a crush on Emily?"

Kenny was blushing at the question while everyone else looked at Kenny for his answer. Tia looked out the corner of her eye to see Kai looking on with interest(not as much as the others though). Tia could feel her cheeks warm up and looked back at the secen before her. Hoping that Kai didnt see her blush.

**Tyson:** "Come on Kenny!"

**Max:** "Yeah, do you or dont you have a crush on Emily?"

**Kenny:** "(turning five shades of red) Yes...I..Do." (looking away)

Max and Tyson was rolling on the floor laughing and teaseing Kenny. Rei just smirked at Kenny But felt sorry for him about the teasing. Kai just hn thinkin _"I knew he had a crush on her"._ Tia was told storiers about most of the teams they faced from Tyson and the others. She also seen most of the teams as well so Tia wasnt in the dark for the most part.

**Hilary:** "Cut it out you two!"

**Rei:** "Yeah leave him alone."(smirking)

**Max**: "Kenny and Emily sitting in a tree..."

**Tyson:** "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! HAHAHAH!"

Tia cant take it anymore and stands up in the middle of the circle. Kai is now interested and is looking on with interest.

**Tia: **"Stop teasing him or I'll make both of your dare so bad that (points to Tyson) You wont only have to worry about food and (points to Max)You wont have only your sugar highs to deal with! Now stop teasing him and get back to the game!"

Tyson and Max both stop and go back to their spot in the circle. Tyson gives her a nasty look while Max rocking back and forth remebering how last time Tia took away his sugar for a week for going into her room without permission. Max dont want that to happen agian because he was miserable for that whole week. Tia walks back and sits next to Kai, while Rei and Hilary is laughing at Max and Tysons situation. Kai just looks at Tia smirking on how Tia got them whipped. When Kai and the others first meet Tia, Kai got along with Tia faster than he did with anyone, even Rei! Kai could easily relate to on some things that the others couldnt understand. He found it easier to open up to Tia than anyone else. She would have great advice timt to time and she wasnt anyone fool and smart to boot. Kai realized that he was still staring at Tia and turned away quickly looking out the window. Tia just shurgged it off and waited for the next persons turn.

**Kenny: **"Thanks Tia."

**Tia:** "No prob. Anyway its your turn."

**Kenny:** "Oh right. Ummm Hilary, Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise or Kiss."

**Hilary: **"Ummm I..Pick..Kiss."

Everyone shot a "what" Look at Hilary and she just shurgged off the stares and waited for Kenny to give her the person to kiss.

**Kenny: **"Ok...(if you could see his eyes they would have any evil gleam in them) I want you to kiss..."

**Hilary:** (blushing) _"Please Tyson!Please Tyson! Kenny know I have a crush on him. He has to say Tyson!"_

**Tyson:** _"Kenny wouldnt dare say my name. He wounldnt toruter me like that!"_

**Kenny:** "Tyson."

Tia was now laughing along with Max and Rei. Kai was smirking and Tyson just frose where he was looking at Hilary.

**Tyson:** "Hey...Hil. You wouldnt...kiss me..would you?"

**Hilary:** "Lets see." ( in a sheepish tone)

Hilary walked to were Tyson was sitting and leanded in for a kiss when Tyson dogeded her. Hilary was now running around the room tring to kiss Tyson. Max was holding his side and Rei was removing tears from his eyes. Tia was holding on to Kia for support and Kai was looking at Tia Blushing at her contact. Tyson fell flat on his face. when he got up, Tyson found that he was now in a lip lock with Hilary. Tyson and Hilary was blushing mad and turn ten diffrent shades of red when they pulled away from the kiss. They stood there what seemed like hors to them, when really they were up for two minutes. Tyson and Hilary quickly took their seats not looking at the spectators.

**Max: **"Nice pay back Kenny." (laughing)

**Tia:** "That showed him."

**Rei:** "We know not to mess with Kenny anymore." (chuckeling)

**Tia:** "Next is Hilarys turn!"

Hilary gets out of her bliss when her name is called.

**Hilary:** "Huh? Oh yeah. Ok I chose..."

* * *

Me:"I made a cliffy haha" 

Tyson: "How could you!"

Me: "What?"

Tyson: " Have Hilary kiss me!"

Me: " I thought it was nice right, Hil?"

Hilary: "Yes I kissed Tyson" XD!

Tyson: "What happens next?"

Me: "XD! Im not telling!"

Hilary: --;;

Tyson: "For my sake plz R&R"


	4. Dares and Double dares

Hi hi everyone! Sorry for the late update but I have summer school...:(. So i wont be able to update as fast as i usually do.

Kai: Good..you need more education..

Me: You dont even go.

Kai: I go home bound.

Max: Since when?

Kai:..Always have.

Me Whatever...so whos doing the disclamer?

Max: Ill do it for some cookies.

Kai: --()

Me: Okay Gives max some cookies

Max: Kay!XD! MAx-4-ever does not own beyblade, the easter bunny, nor Methods of Mayhams "get naked". But she do own Tia.

Me: Thank you maxie XD!

_"some ones thoughts"_

" Someone talking"

action

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dares and Double dares **

**Its hilarys turn now and it seems shes having a hard time chossing a person…**

**Hilary:** "I chose you Max."

**Max: **"Yes my turn!"

**Tia:** "About time you chose.."

**Hilary:** "Okay Max, Troth, dare, double dare, promise, or kiss?"

**Max: **_"Im like…so hyper…. _ OH! I chose…Double dare XD!"

**Rei:** "Why are you so damn excited?"

**Tia:** "You swear Rei?"

**Rei: **"Hes jumping and irrateting me…"

As Rei said you can see max cant sit still and is rocking back and froth having a stupid grin on his face.

**Tyson: **"The sugar final settled in his system…" **getting out of his shocked state**

**Tia:** "Oh so tyson your back now?" **Grinning**

**Tyson:** "Shut up! And Hil..hurry up and tell Maxies dares so he can shut up!"

**Hilary:** "Oh sorry…Max I double dare you to, one: Stay off of sugar for a whole week and two: act like the easter bunny at the park and give eggs out to the children there."

Max eyes went wide when he heard his dares. Tyson, Tia, and Rei was laughing while Kai was tring hes hardest not to break his character in front of the others.

**Max:** "That's just inhuman! One: Its in the middle of May and two, I need my sugar! How will I function for a whole WEEK without it?"

**Hilary:** "That's not my problem…."

**Max:** "But Hil!" **whinning** **  
**

**Tia:** **smirking ** "Stop whinning and take your dares Max."

Max tried to resist but gave up when he wasn't getting any sympathy so just gave up.

**Max:** "Fine!"

**Rei: **This week should be interesting…

**Max**: When do I start?

**Hilary:** "Since its rainning now and its **looks at clock **5:17 pm..You start tommorow."

**Tia:** "Besides we have to help you make eggs and buy you a bunny costume".

**Tyson:** "Oh make sure you give me and egg too max, oh and don't do a good jod or the real easter bunny will get mad."

Everyone looked at tyson with a concern yet unbeleviable look on there face. How can he still believe in the easter bunny? Let alone want an easter egg.

**Kai:** "Tyson your stupid…."

**Tyson:** "What?"

**Kenny:** "You do know that easter bunny cant really…!"

Kennys mouth was shut by Hilarys hands.

**Tyson:** "What?" ?.?

**Rei:** "Never mind Tyson…"--()

**Tyson:** "Oh! Okay! Max its your turn!"

**Tia:** "And max we will check your room for sweets and sugar tommorow. Got it?"

**Max:** "Okay! I get it. I chose…Rei. Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise, or Kiss?"

**Rei:** "Hmm…I chose truth this time around."

**Max:** "Okay. Tell me..if you where gay who would you go out with in the white tigers and tell why? Gary, Lee, or Joseph?" (I got the right people right?)

Everyone just laughed knowing that max was still sugar high. Kai looked on with interest and everyone looked at Rei with interest waiting for his answer. It wasn't a minute when Rei repyed.

**Rei:** "I cant go out with Gray because he'll crush me, so hes out. I cant go out with Joseph because his still not legal, So ill have to go with Lee".

Everyone just looked at Rei with a surprised on there face. He anwered without a second thought, its like he actually considered going out with one of them. Rei knew his mistake when he saw Kai had a rised eyebrow looking at him, so he tried to cover his reply.

**Rei:** "But that's if I were gay.."--()

**Max:** chuckling " Sure. So since you went already, Its Tias turn."

**Tia: **laughing "Okay..umm..Kai. Truth, Dare, double dare, promise, or Kiss?"

**Kai:** "…."

**Tyson:** "Hello! Kai are you there?" **waves hand in front of Kais face**

**Kai:**" Im not blind Tyson nor deaf…" **smacks Tysons hand out of his face**

**Tyson: "**Ouch! Meanie!"

**Hilary: "**Kai..which is it?"

**Kai: **"I pick…Dare."

**Tia: **"Okay I dare you to sing karoke to "Get Naked" by Methods Of Mayhem!"

**Kai:** "Hell no!"

**Rei: "**Come on Kai! It's a dare. You have to do it.."

**Max:** laughing "Yeah! It's a dare. I have to do mines, and everyone else did theirs"

**Kai:**" No."

**Hilary and Tia:** "Please Kai!" ** both do a puppy dog pout **

Kai wasn't looking at Hilary but was looking at Tia most of the time. He had sighed and given up.

**Kai:** "Fine! But let me do my turn first…I pick Tyson."

**Tyson:** sigh "Okay. You don't have to say it…"

**Kai:** "I wasn't…."

**Tyson:** "Oh well then I pick…"

**Tia:**_"Tyson is so stupid. He doesn't even know Kai wants him to…."_

**Tyson:** "Dare."

**Kenny: **"This cant be good…"

**Hilary:** "Tysons an idiot.."

**Kai:** **smirk** "Fell right into my trap."

**Tyson: **"What?"

**Rei:** "Tyson its so obveous."

**Max: **"Yeah I could see that a mile away." ** sipps on cola **

**Kai: **"Then everyone knows what im about to dare him then huh?"

**Everyone but Tyson: **"Yep".

**Tyson: **"What?"

**Tia:** "Ill say it. Tyson Kai dares you to sing with him in his dare".

**Tyson:** "Really?" looks at Kai

**Kai:** "Really".

**Tyson: **"…"

**Max: **"stupid…" **munches on candy**

**Hilary:** "Max where are you getting this junk from?"

**Max: **"Secreat stash…" **munching on candy**

**Rei:** "You must have a whole room full of stuff.."

**Tia: **"Or mountains…"

**Tyson: **"Or globs and globs full of treasures we'll never see.."

Everyone looked at Tyson like he was an idiot ( which he is).

**Tia:**" Tyson did your brain die or is it not functioning today…?"

**Kenny:** "Or ever…"

**Tyson:** "Hey! My nogging is working fine thank you very much! " **gives a salute then gets up from sitting spot**

**Tia:** "…" --()

**Hilary:** "Anyway.".

**Max:** "You and Kai have to do your dare."

**Rei:** "Right."

**Tyson:** "No prob. I have a copy of the song in my cd player. Ill get the cd player microphones and cd."

Tyson runs into his room and gets the cd. In three minutes he back with all the necessary items. Kai and tyson set up the "kareoke" Stuff and is now in the middle of the floor with the microphones in hand. Tyson turns on the cd and is….surpirsed?

**Tyson: **"Oh you mean this song Tia?"

**Tia:** "Umm dud? Why?"

**Tyson:** "I love this song!"

**Hilary:** "You didn't even know the song but yet you had a copy of it?"

**Tyson:** "I thought she meant another song."

**Rei:** "What others can there be?"

**Kenny: "**Well theres a total of three american songs that has "get naked" In them."

**Max:** "I didn't know that…"

**Kai:** "But you listen to the radio?"

**Max**: "Yep".

**Rei:** "You two are so dumb."

**Tia:** "Anyway lest get going go on guys!"

**Hilary:** "Yeah! Come on Ty and Kai!"

**Tyson:** "Hey that rhymed XD!"

**Kai:** "…." "_Why me?"_

The song beats start up and Tyson ais swing his hips and moving side to side to the beat. Kai just looks at Tyson feelling the urge to smack him but the music starts.:

**Tyson:** **sings** "Seventy seven million dollars made

From watchin� me cum under the sun

On my vacation (after hours on spectravision) shootin�

My jizzy jizzum the woody

Has rissy rizen I ain�t gettin�

Paid to entertain your birthday showers

Rockin my porno tapefor hours n hours

Clitoris�s are fearin me it�s bigger than ron jeremy"

Hilary And everyone is looking amazed and shocked at tysons accuracy and the sing and is Surpised that Tyson has the uncut version of the song.

**Tia:** "You have the uncut version Ty?"

**Tyson:** head banging "Yep."

**Everyone:** --()

**Kai: singing **"Cause it�s them ass cheeks that meake my ass weak

And I�ve been runnin� with the blueballs since last week

And if you ask me I�ll be glad to speak until we get butt naked

And break it down with nasty!"

**Hilary: **"Not bad I have to say….."

**Kenny:** "This in interresting.."

**Max:** "They'll never live this down." laughing

**Rei:**" I know." chuckling

**Tyson and Kai: Singing** "Get get naked

Come on baby make it hot(get get naked)

Ride the cock till you hit the spot

Get get naked

Come on baby make it hot(get naked)

Ride the cock till you hit the spot!"

The song ends and Tyson is still dancing to the fading music while Kai takes his seat next to Tia, Glaring at her.

**Tia:** **looking at Kai with innocent eyes "** What! I didn't know he would have the uncut version."

**Max:** But it was ten times better.

**Rei: **"Tyson sit down." **pulls the still dancing Tyson down** " Its your turn Ty."

**Tyson: **"Oh right. Umm Tia, Truth, Dare, double dare, promise, or kiss? "

**Tia:** "I pick…Dare."

**Tyson: **"Okay I dare you to go on a date with Kai!"

**Tia and Kai:** "WHAT!"

**Tyson:** "You heard me and you have to do it after Maxs dare tommorow."

Max graoned at the reminder of the dare. Rei laughed at an now blushing Tia. Kai was just looking at Tyson wanting to strangle him for putting him up with his crush.

**Kai:**_"Crush! Where did that come from? I do like Tia but not as that do I?"_

Kai looks at Tia who looks back blushing and both look away from each other.

**Hilary:** " Aww how cute!"

**Rei:** "I have to see this!"

**Kenny:** "Hmmm..Intertainnig I should say."

**Kai: **"Whatever…"

**Hilary:** "Okay. Rei its your turn."

**Rei:** "Okay umm Hilary, Truth, dare, duoble dare, promise, or kiss?"

**Hilary:** "I pick… Truth".

**Rei: **"Okay, Who did you have a crush on frist? Me, Kai, Tyson, Max, or Kenny?"

Hilary blushed at the question and was looking at all of them. Tyson had an…eager look on his face while Max had his stupid grin. Kai was had his eyes closed, Kenny ws looking at hil (even if oyu cant see his eyes) You can still tell he was looking in her direction. Lastly Rei just had a plain grin on his face.

**Hilary:** "Umm I had a" **mumbles a name **

**Tyson: "**What?"

**Max: **"We couldn't hear that Hilary. Who?"

**Hilary:** "I had a crush on Tyson frist, Okay!"

**Tia:** "Thought so…"

**Tyson: **"It cant be helped. Im just so good looking."

Everyone looks at Tyson and then looks at Hilary. Tyson tries to hide his blush while everyone has their attention on Hilary.

**Tyson:**_"Hilary can be annoying at times but….I cant say I don't have a crush on her either…. I wonder when she had a crush on me?"_

**Tia:** "What part did you like about him?"

**Hilary**:"….."

Tyson was knocked out of his thoughts at the statement by Tia.

**Tyson:** "Hey!"

**Max:** "Okay Hilary its your turn".

**Hilary:** **blushing** "okay! Umm Rei, Truth, Dare, duoble dare, promise, or kiss?"

**Rei:** "I pick Double dare. Max not the only one who can do one."

Rei grins at Max who is muching on some more treats when hehears the comment. Max looks at Rei and just rolls his eyes and goes back eatting his candy which earned him a chuckle from Rei.

**Hilary:** "Okay. I double dare you to one: Let you hair go wild for a full day, and Two: I want to make your hair up after that day."

Rei had his eyes wide as saucers. One he didn't like his hair out of its bidding to begin with. If he had a choice it would stay tied up till it was cut (which wasn't going to happen) And two he didn't like it when Hilary did his hair the first time and forbid her to do his hair again. Rei knew that Hilary how proporblly put it into another girls hair style again. With ribbions and bows and other girl stuff. Rei just shiverred at the thought. Tia knew he doesn't like Hilary near his hair and laughed.

**Tyson:** "Ha! I wonder what style youll get Rei."

**Hilary:** "Im not that bad!"

**Max**: "You made Rei scared of bows and ribbons form last time."

**Tia:** "Yeah I remember that day. HAHA!"

**Kenny:** "Poor Rei…"

**Rei:** "Fine! I will not back down."

**Kai:** "hn."

**Hilary:** "Good you can do it when everyone else is doing their dares."

**Rei:** "Fine. Max, your up."

**Max:** "Kay! Umm Kenny. Truth, Dare, Double dare, promise, or kiss?"

**Kenny:** "Ummm Promise".

**Tia**: " Interresting…"

**Max:** "Okay. I want you to promise me that you will not get on Dizzy for a week".

**Tyson: **"Oh man! Kenny will like explod if his not on dizzy for like two hours. Remember when we went to the park and we made him not get on dizzy for an hour or so?"

**Max:** "Yeah. He went balistisc."

**Kai: **"Hn".

**Kenny:** "Aww come on a whole WEEK!"

**Max:** "Yep just like me and" **hugs his goodies ** my sugar. If I have to suffer for a week, someone is going down with me. And it happens to be you Chief. Sorry."

**Kenny: **"I guess I can try.."

**Rei:** "That's the spirit!"

**Tyson: "**Lets see how long this will last.."

Tia looks at the clock and it is now 9:00pm.

**Tia:** "Look guys its getting late. Im going to turn in okay?"

As if on cue T.G. Came into the room.

**T.G.**: "Hey guys dinner is ready."

**Max:** "Kay!"

**Kai:**** Nods  
**

Everyone leaves the dojo and heads for the kitchen. Tia doesn't eat much and heads back to her room. All ashe can think about is her and Kais date tommorow. She cant hardly wait to see the others do their dares and for her date. Tia driffs off to sleep while looking at the ceiling on her bed ib her room. Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen.

**Tyson:** "Tia seemed occupied at dinner didn't she?"

Everyone was in the front room watching Tyson and Max play Super mario smash bro. Kai had left and T.G saw that the storm had lifted and decided to call a cab and go home. Tyson and the others said their good byes, that was an hour ago.

**Hilary:** "You think she was sick?"

**Max:** "I say she was love sick."

**Rei: "**What?"

**Max:** "Come on. The way she looks at Kai. The way she blushes when ever he looks at her, And when Tyson told her about the dare date. It was like she was happy then surprised."

**Kenny:** "So you mean shes happy about tommorow?"

**Max:**" Excatly."

**Tyson:** " But Kai! How can any one lovethat sour puss? Is it even possible?"

**Hilary:** "I think its sweet.."

**Tyson: **"Whatever..But I want to catch them in the act."

**Rei:** "What are you talking about?"

**Tyson:** "I want to see if Kai likes her to. I'll put him to the test."

**Kenny:** "Does anyone else feels this is going to backfire?"

**Everyone but Tyson:** "Yep"

**Tyson**: " Trust me this will work. "

**Max:** " Like my combo I just put on you? "

**Tyson: " **Hey! That's not fair! "

**Rei: "** Tommorow is going to be a busy day. ".

**Hilary:** " I know.."

**Kenny: "**Are we doing the game tommorow as well? "

**Max:** "Yeah got you Ty! I say we should.**"(talking to kenny)**

**Tyson: **"Rematch! Of coures we should. You didn't even get your turn yet Chief."

**Rei:** "Okay but I think tommorw should be the last day."

**Everyone:** "Fine with me."

* * *

Okay thats the end of thr fourht chapter. I have decided the pairings. It will be Kai/ Tia, Rei/ Max, Hilary/Tyson and Kenny/Emily.

Max: Why only me and Rei are going out?

Me: I didnt decide it yet. I depends on the revews if they like those pairings.

Rei: SO its in the fate of the revews then huh?

Max: And why did you take away my sugar?

Me: Yeah but i know thats its a Tia/Kai. No exceptions about that.

Kai: Cool.

Me: So for the other pairings i want to know if you guys would like thoes pairings. If not ill change them if i get enoguh votes.

MAx: cries about lose of sugar Plz R&R.


	5. Doing Dares part one

Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter of playing a little game! Sorry for the late update. I was busy with summer school, but now im out and can start up dating again! 

Max: About time.Rei: Man! I wanted you to stall some more.  
Me: Why?  
Max: Because he dosnt want to do his dare.  
Me: Really?  
Rei:...  
Kai: hn.  
Me: Oh there you are Kai! Why dont you do the disclaimer?  
Kai:...Max-4-ever does not own beyblade or else I would be doomed.  
Me: And you know it!

_"thoughts"_

"someone talking"

* * *

Chapter Five: Doing the dares/part one 

It was a sunny morning. Tia woke up to an early sunrise. She looked at her clock and saw it was 6:30 am. _"Well I guess its time to get up. We have training_ at 7:00" Even though Tia didnt beyblade well like the others, she would still practice with them. Tia didnt mind though, she liked the time she spent improving her beyblading skills. Tia got up and walked to her window and open the curtains. _"What a beautiful day! The more better on doing our dares."_ Tia smirked and went to the bathroom and took her shower. She came out wearing her usual outfit._"Oh i dont want to forget my camra!". _Tia had a camra for weeks and wanted to use it on something special. I guess today will be the most special day of all then as she say. Tia put the camra into her pocket. After doing her hair and other things people do during the morning, she went downstairs and headed toward the kitchen.

**Tia**: "Good morning!"

The only person she saw at the table was Kai, finishing his breakfast.

**Tia:** "No ones up yet?"

**Kai:** "No." ( came his blunt respons)

**Tia:** "I see."

Tia went towards the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of jucie and some bread. She made herself some toaste and poured her so jucie and put the stuff back in the refirgerator. She sat down and started to eat, Kai was watching her.

**Kai:** "If you plan on practicing with us you need to eat more than that to keep up."

**Tia:**" Ill be fine."

Kai didnt like the way Tia ate. She was a cool person to him but he felt that her eating habits would indanger her health one of these days. Kai didnt say another word and just went back reading his newspaper. _"We have to go on that date today. Maybe I can find something in here to take Tia and lose the others at the same time. Knowing them they'll follow us to the end of the earth just to watch us make fools of ourselves." _Kai looked around in the news paper and saw an ad that cought his attention. The ad read: "There will be a carnival opening today around 3:00pm. This is a One week event! Dont miss out!". Kai just looked at it for a while thinking about going. He didnt really like carnivals but they needed a wide open space, thats crowed, to lose the others if they followed. _" I guess its the carnival then."._ It was about 15 minutes when..

**Tyson: **"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tia and Kai looked at each other and sighed.

**Tia and Kai**: "Tyson"

Max came into the kithen dressed and yawning. He rubbed his eyes and gave a low good monring to both Kai and Tia and sat on chair but the table. Rei came in next fully dressed with his hair flowing down out of his tie and the look on his face you could tell his was not pleased.

**Tia:** "Why was Tyson screaming?"

**Max: **"Because Hilary was tring to wake him up but failed. So she just dumped ice cold water on him."

**Kai:** "Hn"

**Tia:** " what wrong with you Rei?

**Rei:** " Dont you remeber? I have to have my hair down all day and let Hilary make it up tommorow."

**Tia: **"Oh yeah, and Max cant have sugar for a whole week."

Rei and Tia looked at max for a respons but got nothing but a "hn" from him.

**Tia:** "Max are you okay?"

**Kai:** " Max would normaly have his little sugar fit by now but he has no sugar so his probly draind of energy right now."

**Max: **"hn."

**Tia: **" Wow he looks like a zombie"

Tia wasnt kidding around either. Max looked pale and he was zoned out and the only respons he gave was a "hn" or a nod.

**Rei: "**Dont worry. He'll act like half of hisself when Tyson steals his food."

**Tia: **" Really?"

**Kai: **"Rei knows what he's talking about. You'll see."

After their little talk, a fighting Tyson and Hilary came in the room with a bewilder Kenny behind them. Everyone said their hellos ate breakfast. Of course Rei was right. When Tyson tried to take Max's sausage away both were fighting over the meat. Tia just shoke her head at the sight and just took in the scene before her. After breakfast everyone headed out the door and to the park for training. At the park everyone noticed that Kenny was acting strangly.

**Tyson: **" Hey chief whats wrong?"

**Kenny: **" Im tring to keep Max's promise but its proving to be hard."

**Hilary: **" Oh right the dares and stuff. Thats why Tyson ate so little at breakfast when Kai glared at him"

**Tyson:** " Yes that was the case Hilary...and im still hungry..."

**Tia:** " And thats why Rei's hair isnt tied up and why Max hasnt aet any candy earlier."

Max and Rei just glared at Tia for reminding them of their "pain and torture" and coniuted to walk ahead. Tia and Hilary just giggled.

**Tyson: **" Yeah and that means Max has to be the Easter Bunny today and Kai and Tia has to go on their date!"

**Max: **"Hn."

**Rei:** "Max i thought you were "thrilled" to do your dare."

**Max: **"One, I was never "thrilled," as you put it, for these dares. Two, I was on sugar then and now I dont have an ounce of sugar happy in my left. SO now im irraitated and slugish right now. So please dont say anything about any bunny to me."

Everyone was shocked to see how little Maxie behaved without sugar. Max was mean and snippy.

**Kai:** _" Wow. We have to take sugar from him moer offten. Hes fun this way."_

Kai smirked at his thought but soon covered it when he saw Tia look his way. They soon arrived at the park and started trainging, but it wasnt a preety sight. Tyson was losing to Kenny of all people because he was compaling on how he was still hungry and had no energy to beybattle. Max was dazed from not having sugar that, when he launched his blade it would bounce out the ring. Rei was so busy keeping his hair out of his face the he wasnt palying attetion to the battle and lost to Tia. Hilary just watched in amazement on how you take one thing form a person and they go out of wack. Kai had enough of the embarrasing display of blading and decided to cancel practice until further notice.

**Tyson:** "OKay now thats finished lets go and get Max's Bunny suit!"

Everyone looked at Max but all he did was shrug and walkd towards the costume shop. After renting a suit they headed back towards the house and started to makes Easter eggs. Kai thought this was childish and stayed out of the way. Rei thought he would be in the way a stayed away from the table. He was really afraid that one of the dyes might get in his hair and color it but he didnt tell them that. Kai watched as Tia, Tyson, and Kenny colored the eggs while Hilary made the basket and Max put on his bunny suit.

**Max: **"Here I am, the Easter Bunny"

**Tyson: **O.o HAHAHAHAHA!

Max had on a pink bunny suit with floppy ears. Hilary had given him has basket with the fake grass she found in the store room and put little ribbons on it. Rei saw the ribbons and hind behind Tia shaking. _"Poor Rei, Hilary was wrong for that..but it was so funny!"_ Kai just shaked his head slightly at Rei ad smirked at Max. Tia was in a giggle fit while Rei was chuckling at the same time being on guard of the ribbons. Max just huffed and walked in the front room sitting on the couch. Tia brought out a camra and took a picture with no flash and put it away. Kai say this a smirked at her. "Ill use this later" She mouthed to Kai and he nodded. After getting Max ready they headed towards the park.

**MAx: **" This is embrrasing! people are looking at me."

**Tyson: **" Thats the beauty of it all Maxie. But you didnt remeber to give me and egg..right?"

**Kenny: **"Dizzy..."

**Tia:** _" Great. We have a computer nerd missing his computer, a sugar fiend missing his energy source_ _and a neko thats wrestiling his own hair! thats is just rich!"_

Tia was chuckling trying her hardest to keep it low and under control while she took pictures of the event. Kai was looking at Tia in the corner of his eye taking pictures. _"Maybe we could black mail thm into not followig us on our date with those pictures. Tia thought ahead..or at least I hope that was the case."_

**Hilary:** "Kenny come on stop crying over dizzy!"

**Kenny: **" But i never gone a day without her!"

**Rei:** "Ooffo! stupid hair! Thats the more reason for you to do this promise oofo!"

**Tia: **"Tyson you still on that easter egg?"

**Tyson: **" Yep! "

**Kai:** " What a baby. some world champ.."

**Tyson:** "what you say kai?"

**Kai: **" I said what a baby. some world champ..god you cant think much less hear."

**Tyson: **"Thats it! you took away my food and now you tring to insult me!"

**Kai: **"Duh! that was the point of it all."

**Tyson: **" Why you!"

**Tia: **" Shut up both of you! Max is about to do his dare"

**Tyson: **" Fine!"

**Kai:** "whatever"

Tia was right. Becasue as soon they stopped they noticed they where at the park and Max was already passing out the eggs. Most kids was laughing and grabing eggs. Other parents thought he was sicko and pulled their kids away from him. Tyson ran up and grabed his eggs and people laughed at them and other poeple would call them freaks.Tyson was eating his eggs laughing up a strom with Rei, Tia and Hilary. Kai was very amused at the scene and was glad that Tia was taking pictures becasue he felt that would be good pay back later. After the dare they returned the suit and went home to put the things away. Tia was glad because she didnt want to waste her film on only the "Easter Bunny".

**Hilary: **" Now we have to get Tia and Kai ready for their date!"

**Rei:** "Yeah the hook up of the year."

**Tyson: **" I know I cant wait to see this."

**Kai: **"We'll see about that Tyson"

**Kenny: **" You say somthing Kai?"

**Kai: **"No"

**Hilary: **"Chief maybe your hearing things. You were greiving over not haveing Dizzy..opps."

**Tia: ** "Nice work Hilary."

**Max: **" You reminded him of his object he never parts from."

**Kenny: **" Dizzy."

**Hilary: **"Sorry Kenny --;;"

**Max:** "Anywho lets get these two ready!"

**Hilary: **" Right! I take care of Tia while you guys try to get Kai ready."

Everyone looked at Kai and he gave them all a death glare. All of the boys looked at Hilary with pleading eyes.

**Hilary: **" Kai let them help you"

**Kai:** "No. I can dress myself."

**Hilary: **" Well I tried. Good luck guys!"

**Tyson:** " What that a death wish!"

**Tia: **" You heard her. Get to work. MUHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone looked at Tia like she was nuts. She laughed and ran up the stairs leaving a very confused room of people behind.

**Max: **" Not I think Hilary has the death wish."

**Tyson: **" I think so too."

**Rei: **" Come on. Lets see if we can help Kai."

Kai was still standing there glaring at them. He had the look "come near me and your dead" In his eyes.

**Kenny:** " This will take some time."

To be contiued...

* * *

Me: I hope you liked this chapter. 

Kai: End it so soon?

Me: Thats why it said part one in the title.

Kai: I see.

Me: Wheres max?

MAx: unhyper...plz R&R!

ME: O.o;;


	6. Doing Dares part two

Hi Hi and welcome to part two of Doing dares! Last time Max did his dare about the bunny suit, Rei was having hair problems, Tyson was having hunger issues and Kenny was missing his Dizzy. Lets see if Tia and Kais date will go smoothly.

Kai: I know shes going to do something evil...

Tia: I know.

Me: Why?

Max: Because your that way and took away my sugar!

Me: It was a dare!

Max:...

Me: Anyway I dont own Beyblade nor any of the charecters. Now on with the story!

_" Thoughts "_

" Someone talking "

* * *

Chapter Six: Doing dares Part two 

While the boys where haveing problems getting Kai ready, Hilary was up stairs going thought Tias closet looking for her something to wear. Tia was sitting on the bed not pleased on what Hilary had in mind. Tia saw that Hilary was pulling out nothing but Dress and skirts that she had in the back of the closet. Hilary was finding al; sorts of dresses and tank tops from her closet. Tia was wondering where any of it came from.

**Hilary: **" Okay I say you should put on this nice black t-shirt with this nice blue skirt. Or this red slik dress with the one strap. or.." She was cut off.

**Tia: **" Thanks for the advice Hilary but I think ill just wear a nice shirt and a pair of shorts "

**Hilary: **" Aww come on Tia thats like so boring! "

**Tia: **" I dont care im not wearing a dress."

Tia folded her arms and just glared at Hilary. Hilary glared back with a " Oh we'll see about that " Look in her eye.

Meanwhile with the boys, Kai was not making there job easy and he liked the way they were struggling with him.

**Tyson: **" Come on sour puss! You have to get ready! "

**Kai: **" I can dress myself Tyson. Im not a baby. I dont see why you want to help me anyway."

**Rei: **" Thats easy. Becasue Hilary got him whipped!" Rei did a whipping sound that made Max laugh the first time all day.

**Tyson: **" Does not! "

**MAx: **" I agree with Rei on this one. " Max was on the couch looking at tv with little to no interrest channel surfing.

**Kenny: **" I want Dizzy back.."

**Max: **" But Kenny you promised me. You wont go out on your promise would you? "

Kenny did a deep sigh and said no and the he looked back at Tyson trying to push Kai into his room to get dressed.

**Tyson: **" Kai be a sport for once and let me help you!"

**Kai: **" The day I get fashion tips from you is the day I give Kids hugs in the street "

**Rei: **" Dont talk like that. It would give me the creeps. "

**Max: **" Im bored so I guess I wouldhelp you ty."

**Tyson: **" Thanks Maxie! "

Max started to move from the couch but fell and just waved Tyson off.

**Max: **" Sorry Ty. I dont have the energy like i use too. "

**Kenny: **" Wow max is lazy now. Being sugar less really jaked him up."

Everyone looked at Kenny surprised that he ued suck a word as "jacked up". I wasnt because it was bad it was just e was smarter than that.

**Rei: **" Wow and being Dizzy less is making Kenny dumer by the minute."

Tyson was still struggling to get Kai to moved when Kai just moved from his spot and went to his room. Tyson fell over from the soudden movement and had a red mark on his face from the fall. While in Kais room all he did was go to his bed and layed there for about 20 minutes. _" Im not thating her anywhere fancy so Im not going to change for the dumb carnival." _After waiting he left his room to see that Tia was already coming down the stairs. She had on a red chinese top adn a losse pair of black pants. She had on a pair of reis slip on shoes and had a pair of black earrings on. Her hair was put into a bun with hair chop sticks init making an "x". Hilary came from behind satisfiyed with her work. Kai was looking at her amazed at how she looked. Tia was mummbling something and came to a stop at the bottome stair. When she saw the boys she was blushing at their reaction.

**Tia: **" So how do I look?"

**Tyson: **" Wow I didnt know you could look so girly Tia!"

**Tia: **" Watch it Tyson. Sorry Rei i took a pair of your shoes."

**ReI: **" Its fine. You look great in that outfit. "

**Max: **" dido! "

**Kenny:** " You look good Tia. "

**Tia: **" Thank you all. What do you think Kai? "

Kai just looked at Tia for anothere minute and just looked away from her. Tia was confused. Was it a yes or a no?

**Kai: **" You look fine..."

**Tia: **" Thank you! "

**Tyson: **" Aww look at the lover birds! "

**Tia and Kai: **" Shut up TYSON!"

Both hit Tyson so hard he went crashing though the walls of the house. Hilary sighed and went to see if Tyson was okay, Kenny being zDizzyless panicked and colapsed on the floor. Rei just shurred it off and Max just took in the scene.

**Max: **" So where are you takig her Kai? "

**Kai: **" Its a surprise. "

**Rei: **" Which means you dont know yet huh? "

**Kai: **" hn. "

**Tia: **" I dont care where we go. "

After all was said and done Ki and Tia left the house with their firends waving at them. But little did they know Tyson and the ohters would be close behind them. Tia and Kai was walking when Kai had noticed they were being followed. _" HA! I knew they would follow us on this little date. Wait until they find out where we really going." _And Kai was right they were being followed by none oter Than Tyson and the others. Tyson was trying to hide behind thre tree while Max and Rei was in the bushes and Hilary and Kenny were behind the bush layig on the ground. Hilary was keeping Kennys mouth shut because he was compliaining on how his clothes was getting dirty and how hard the grass stains whould be hard to get out. Kai smirked inwardly at himself as he could imagine the looks aon the others faces when they get lost at the canival. Tia looked at Kai and started to laugh. Kai stopped smirking and looked at Tia confused.

**Kai: **" Whats so funny? "

**Tia: **" Your thinking of something evil aernt you? "

**Kai**: _" Now why do I have to think of something evil all the time? "_ More or less, why?

**Tia: **" Because I noticed Tyson and the others following us too."

**Kai: **" I see."

**Tia: **" You already plan ahead of this didnt you? "

**Kai: **" You'll see."

Kai gave her a smirk and Tia noded and they continued on their way. Meanwhile with Tyson and the others.

**Tyson: **" I cant hear what they are saying!"

**Hilary: **" Tyson be quiet or they'll heard us."

**Max: **" Please I think half the town heard us being "sneaky"."

**Rei: **" Its only because Tysons big mouth!"

**Kenny: **" Man im so dirty."

**Tyson: **" Dont blame all the noise on me cat boy. You were complaining on how your haor was in your way."

**Rei: **" Well if a certian person didnt dare me to have my hair down.."

**Hilary: **" So your balming this on me?"

**Tyson: **" Well if the shoe fits.."

**Max: **" Hey! Look we're lossing track of them come on."

All of them stopped arguing and noded and moved "niinja like" Behind Tia and Kai. Tia was noticing how much they were fighting and would crack up each time. Kai would tell her to clam down so that they wont know that they seen them yet. Tia was trying her hardess not to laugh and noded at Kais command. After walking about 30 minutes, Kai and tia had arrived at the carnival. Tia looked around and was happy. She had never went to carnival befoer so she was thrilled to be here. She had kissed kai on the cheek and said thank you and held his hand and pulled him into the crowd of people. Tyson and the others were worrfied at the site. One: because Tia kissed him and Kai didnt do anything and Two: They was going to lose them in the large crowed.

**Rei: **" Come on befroe we lose them!"

All of them noded and went into the crowed in the direction Tia and Kai had disappered to. Meanwhile with Kai and Tia, Tia was going wild like a kid in a candy store. She would buy candy apples and cotton candy and play any game she passed. Kai just shoke his head and looked at Tia smiling. _" I didnt know she could be such a child. But she does look cute being innocent."_  
Tia looked up at Kai and waved at him to come over and play this game with her. Kai smiled and walked over to Tia and started to play the water gun game with her. Tyson and the others were lost and was busy finding each other that when they had founf Tia and Kai, Hilary or someone else would have to let them go becasue either someone got lost or they were on a ride or playing a game.

**Hilary: **" And you call this a undercover mission? "

**Max: **" Im ashamed to even be seen here now."

**Kenny: **" I say lets go and when they come back continue the game."

**Rei: **" Hey wheres Tyson?"

All of them looked around to see Tyson at the food court.

**Max: **" NO Ty YOU DARE!"

**Tyson: **" Aww man come on Hilary be fair!" Hilary was draging Tyson from the food stand.

**Hilary: **" Come on lets go."

All of them nodded and left the scen going back to their house. Kai had noticed them leaving and smirked. _" Ha! I knew making all those turns at the game stands and foos stands would slow them down._

**Tia: **" so they finally left huh?"

**Kai: **" Yep."

**Tia: **" Okay. How about we talk for a while?"

**Kai: **" Sure I dont mind."

Tia and Kai went to the food court and started to talk about each other, Well Tia was talking but Kai was hanging on to her every word. After and hour they decided to go back to the house and finish their dare.

**Kai: **_" Wow I didny know Tia_ _been though so much and we have alot of stuff in common."_

Both of them had reacthed the house and was out side the door. Tia was holding her stuffed fox Kai had won her at the carnival.

**Tia: **" Thanks Kai. I had fun even though it was a dare."

**Kai: **" Hn. "

**Tia: **" And I wont tell anyone about your gental side."

**Kai: **I never had one and never will. "

Tia rolled her eyes and gave a small peck on his lips and went inside the house. Kai stood there for about a minutes then put on his act and walked inside the house. Tia changed into her normal clothes and put her fox on her bed. She gave it one last squess and went down stairs to join the others in the dojo. When she walked in she could see Kai putting Tyson in a headlock shoutiing at him in russain. She closed the door and sat down by Hilary and sighed. Kai saw her talk in and released Tyson whinc made him fall face first into the wall. He had another red mark on his face.

**Max: **" Okay. Now thats done lets get this game done once and for all. Its Kenneys turn now."

**Kenny: **" Right okay I pick Max. Truth, Dare, double dare, promise , or kiss? "

Max Not thinking stright because of his massive suger loss said whatever that came to mind.

**Max: **" Okay. I pick Kiss"

Everyone looked at Max but all Max did was nod and look around the room.

**Kenny: **" Okay I want you to kiss Rei!"

Everyone looked shocked at Kenny as he picked Rei. Rei was just frozen in his place shocked, like none of the words regestered in his head. Max on the other hand was to busy trying to keep what ever energy he had left from making a reaction. Tyson, Hilary and Tia was laughing up a storm. Kai was chuckling but soon stopped when Tyson looked in his direction.

**Max: "**It shouldnt be that hard since he look like a girl alreay."

**Rei: " **I do not...! " Rei was cut off by Maxs lips pressed against his. Everyone looked shocked. Max pulled back and sat back down to where he was sitting at and just mirked. Rei was blushing and the whole room was in a fit of laughter.

**Tyson: **" Man! Maybe we should have you two go on a date next time."

Max and Rei just blushed at the statment. Kai looked at the two and cleard his throt which make everyone look at hiim.

**Kai: **" Now thats over its Max turn is it not? "

**Max:** " Umm right. Okay...Tia. Truth, Dare, double dare, promise, or kiss?

**Tia: **" I pick Dare"

**Max: **" Okay. I dare you to kiss kai and stay that way for five minutes!."

Everyone just looked at kai. To which he was looking at Tia with angry in his eye. Tia just looked at him innocently, shrugging saying it wasnt her fault. Kai just sighed.

**Kai: **" I give you a hint..dont as dare next time."

**Tia: **" Sorry Kai."

**Kai: **" Just get it over with."

**Tyson: **" I got to get a pictuer of this!"

**Tia: **" Not so fast Tyson! Take a picture of this and im sure the meida would love to have the picture of you with the easter bunny."

**Tyson: **" You wouldnt dare!"

**Tia: **" I would if you take on picture!"

**Tyson: **" Fine!"

**MAx:** :" Nice call."

Tia went up to Kai and pressed her lips against his and stayed that way for five minutes. During that time Kai didnt know either to punch Tyson for all the laughing he was doing or to deepen the kiss with Tia and shut everyone out. But by the time he decided to punch Tyson she was already moving away from his face. Kai looked at her for a second then closed his eyes hiding his bliss. Tyson on the other hand was rolling on the floor holding his sides. He stopped when kai stompped on him and Hilary hit him with a book. Tia sat down and now it was her turn to make some trouble.

* * *

Okay and thats the end of chapter Six! Sorry if the chapters are short but I cant stand making Long chapters. Plz R&R! 


	7. Let the games begin again!

Hello and welcome to another chapter to Playing a little game! Sorry for the long update but I was starting to get ready for school. Thank you for all of you reveiws! Thanks expecally to Max and Rays Girl, Darkevolutiontyson, Ksarap, TALA MINE-TALA HOT, Prisca-Angel for their reveiws and Chiyo-Phoenix for you sugguestions. I will make this Chapter long for you guys, so I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Look aall my other chapters..Its in there.

" Someone talking of coures"

_" Someone thinking"_

**" Action or someones name"**

Now thats settled ON WITH THE CHAPTER XD!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Let the games begin..again!

Everyone was now sitting down and was now waiting for Tia to pick a person. She knew this was going to be the last day of dares so she wanted to get everyone that she felt didnt get their butts humileated yet. Tyson was now sitting on the floor rubbing his head from the assualt from Kai and Hilary. He was giving Hilary and Kai glares while Hilary just rolled her eyes and Kai just did a smirk saying that he didnt care. Thats when Tia noticed that she didnt do Tyson yet. She had a grin on her face but she had to make sure that Tyson picked dare or double dare for this to work.

**Tia: **"Okay I chose Tyson. Pick one."

**Tyson:** "Bout time...pick what?"

**Tia: **"Do I really have to say it?'

**Tyson: **"Well its part of the game and it'll be ruined if you dont say it."

**Kenny: **"Tyson, just pick one of the optons."

**Rei: **"Woah. Kennys a little snippy huh?"

**Kenny: **"Whatever.."

**Tyson: **"Fine...umm double dare!"

**Tia: **_"Perfect!" _"Okay hold on Ill be right back. Hilary come with me, Ill need your help."

Hilary nodded and followed a running Tia out the room, leaving a room of quzzled people. Tyson just looked at the door, he felt he made a bad mistake.

**Max: **"I wonder what she went to get?"

**Rei: **"And why she needed Hilarys help?"

**Tyson: **"Im not liking this.."

Tia ran back in the room with Hilary,with a bag and set it on the floor. She motined for Tyson to come to her and he did what he was asked to do. Hilary sat by Tyson as per to Tias instructions.

**Tia: **"Okay your first dare is to get a make over but me and Hilary,Which means we get to dye your hair to put make up on you, and the seond part is to take pictures with your new makeover!

Tyson went wide eyed as he heard the rcommendations for his dares. Hilary have a glint of joy in her eyes. Rei on the other hand was hiding behind Max because he knew he had to get his hair done by Hilary tommorow. Max and Kenny was laughing while Kai did a small chuckle as he looked at Tyson expression on his face. It was really a funny moment. But Tyson face paled when he remebered the pictures.

**Tyson: **"What will happend to the pictures?" With a hint of worry in his voice

**Tia: **"Dont worry. I wont do anything to hurt your reputation."

**Tyson: **"I dont trust that"

**Hilary: **"How about you get to see the pictures whenever you feel like she did something with them?"

**Tyson: **"Okay then...since theres no other way I see."

**Tia: **"Good! So lets get started!"

Hilary had pulled out some eyelash curlers, make-up kits, diffrent kinds of lipstick, Five bottles of hairdye/colors going from yellow to pink, In which tyson palned and hope they didnt use any dye. Next was some hair bows and ribbons and berrets, which Rei didnt look at, Then came the combs, a hair press, some hair rollers, and some brushes. lastly, Tia took out some nail files, nail clippers, and some nail polish.

**Hilary: **"Come on Tyson. Sit in between Tia and me."

Tyson nodded and sat between Tia and Hilary. While Tia was clipping and shaping Tysons nails, Hilary was trimming some of his split ends and took a little silver hair dye and started to make streks in his hair. Tia saw this and went to get some newspaper and put it under Hilarys work station. Tia put some silver nail polish on his nails and put some clip on earrings on his ears, Which were black. Tyson was moving around was uncomfortable. Max was just looking at his make over, Kai was just bitting his bottom lip from laughing. Kenny was looking at Tyson in silence while Rei was tring to be brave and look at the makeover with out freaking out about the ribbons and hair bows. Tia was now putting hair curlers in his head (the dye was finished in ten munutes and they did all of the drying and stuff) And pulled out. So now Tyson had silver streks in his har with a silver curl in the front. On the back of his hair was a white bow, which was tieing his hair up, and in the from was some butterfly haie pins on each side of his head, holding up his hair. Now they were giving him some light make up. They up on some lip gloss with glitter in it. Then they put a beauty mark on his cheek and gave him some light blue eye liner. After it was all done, Hilary put the stuff back in the bag and put it awat while Tia went to get her camra. Tyson stood in the corner and did a little pose, ( you know the one with his victory sign). Tia just rooled her eyes and took five pictures and went to sit down by kai. Max and the others were laughing up a storm.

**Max:** "Tyson you look so cute!"

**Rei: **"Besides the bow..You look great!" Whistles, which make Tyson blush.

**Kai: **"Its sceary how much of a girl you look, Tyson."

**Tyson: **"Whatever..Im going to clean up..Ill be back."

Tyson walked out the room and came back fifteen minutes later with a towel around his head and sat down by Hilary, Scrubbing his hair.

**Tyson: **"How long are these streks staying in my hair?"

**Tia: **"Dont worry..about a week or two."

**Tyson: **"Great...so it my turn now..?"

**Kenny: **"Yes it is."

**Tyson: **"Okay. Since Tia was so nice as to pick me, I'll return the favor. Tia which one?"

**Rei: **"What happened to, "if you dont say it it'll ruin the mood or something.."

**Tyson: **"Never mind that. Just go Tia"

**Tia: **"Okay I chose.." Kai cut in to tell her something in her ear.

**Kai: **"If you pick dare again I'll just say no and leave you high and dry. Got it?"

Tia looked at Kai, who was giving her his death glare, Which meant he was serious about what he said.

**Max: **" No no no. Dont tell her what to pick Kai."

**Tyson: **"HEY! Thats cheating! Isnt it?"

**Kenny: **"Well we never did set any rules down."

**Rei: **"But I doubt that Kai will tell her what to pick."

**Tia: **_"Oh dont you have it wrong Rei" _**Sweatdrop**

**Hilary: **"Okay come on Tia! Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise or Kiss?"

**Tyson: **"Hey! **dropping his towel,to show his damp hair **Its my turn. SO Tia. Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise or Kiss?"

Everyone just dropped anime style and got back up. Hilary was glaring at Tyson, In which Tyson just swaetdropped and went on with his turn.

**Tia: **"I pick Promise"

**Tyson: **"Okay a first. Lets see..Okay promse that you will tell us everything about you at the end of the day."

**Rei: **"Yeah noe that you mention it, we dontknow a whole lot about you."

**Tia: **"..."

**Kenny: **"Wait but you let her live with you guys..?"

**Max: **"Stupid I know."

**Tyson: **" Anyway..do you Tia?"

**Tia: **"..Fine whatever."

**Kai:** _" Is it me or did she look a little sadden for a minute..?"_

**Kenny: **"Okay its Kais turn."

**Kai: **"..Fine...I pick umm Rei."

**Rei: **"Okay I pick Dare"

**Kai: **" Okay..I thought you learned you lesson by now..."

**Max: **" I know what the hair thing and all."

**Rei: **"..Dont remind me. So anyway whats my dare?"

**Kai: **" I dare you to go out on a shopping spree with Mr. Dicksons creidit card. You must get the card by tommorow or do the alternative by going out on a date with your "lover" Max"

Everyone just looked at Kai giving him the ARE-YOU-NUTS-look. Rei and Max was blushing like crazy, but Tai looked at Max with a sly smirk on her face.

**Tia: **" Hey its a win/win situation. If you dont get to buy Max something. At least you can take him out on a date.

**Rei: **" First off his not my lover. Second, If I do that then Mr.Dickson can take awat our sponsership, and three IM NOT IKE THAT!"

**Tyson: **" Well duh! This game is based on courage and stupid stunts."

**Kenny: **" Tyson said something smart!"

Everyone looked at Tyson amazed while he just rolled his eyes and looked at Max, who had a hint of saddness in his eyes after Reis comment. But Tyson couldnt tell because he was looking like that since his sugar was taken away, so he just shrugged it off.

**Max: **_" Im not that bad.."_

**Hilary: **" Okay then just go on the date with him then. You two look cute together anyway."

**Kenny: **"So you guys wouldnt mind if any of us was gay?"

Tyson shurgged, Max and Rei did the same action, Tia shook her head saying, "she cant judge people." Kai stayed silent while Hilary was in her dream world thinking on how Reis and Max date will be. Kenny just sweatdropped and looked at Rei who was in deep thougth at this point.

**Rei: **_" I could go out with Max. Hes not a bad guy...But Im mot gay...maybe im bi...hmmmm I do look at guys as much as I do the girls...I guess I could give it a shot."_

**Kai: **" Any time this year would be nice Rei."

**Rei: **" Okay okay. Ill go out on the date with Max."

**Hilary**: " YES! XD!"

**Max: **" Really!. Are you sure Rei? You can still gt the card from Mr. D and tell him something."

**Rei: **"Naw. Because then afterwards I'll feel bad and then Ill just end up telling him anyway. Besides, You all know Im bad at lying anyway.

**Tia: **" Thats an understatment." That remark resulted in her getting hit upside the head by Hilary.

**Kenny: **"Okay then. Kai when are they going to do this date?"

**Kai: **" I saw in two days. I dont want Rei going out after Hilarys hair style. Ill spare him that.

**Hilary: **"Aww I would have made his hair so cute!"

**Tyson: **"Good thing he made it after tommorow then."

**Rei: **"Okay. Good for you Max?"

**Max: blushing **"Umm sure thats fine."

**Tia: **" OKay then. Rei its your turn."

**Rei: **"Okay. **taking his eyes off of Max **Hilary. Chose."

**Hilary: **" Is it just me or has Rei been picking me for this whole game?"

**Kenny: **" I think he picked you like five times"

**Tyson: **" No it was more like three or two times."

**Max: **"OMG! Tyson is right and..Kenny was wrong."

**Tia: **" No way! We have no more than a day to live!"

Everyone brust out into laughter and Tyson didnt comprehend the joke and laughed along with them. Everyone stopped and looked at Tyson and sweatdropped. After everyone was settled they got back to the game.

**Hilary: **"Okay! Anyway I pick dare."

**Rei: **"Okay. Umm I dare you to (went up to Hilary and whispered that rest in her ear.)..Got it?"

**Hilary: **"Awww Rei do I have to?"

**Rei: **"Yep. You picked dare. Now you have to do it."

**Hilary: **"Fine!"

Hilary and got up and walked up to Tyson. Tyson was quzzled until Hilary sat in his lap and started to play with his hair. Tyson and Hilary was blushing but she kept on with her act and Whispered something into Tysons ear, Which made his face turn as red as a tomato. She then licked his neck and winkned at him. She then went back to her seat , not making eye contact with any one. Tia and the others where laughing up a storm. Tia was laughing so hard on how Tyson face was looking she had went and took a picture of it. Tyson Was still frozen after the whole ordeal until Max started to wave his hand in his face.

**Max: **"Hey Ty. You there?"

**Rei: **"SO can anyone guess what her was?" His was smirking.

**Tia: **"Either to flirt with Tyson or to get him flustered."

**Rei: **" And we have a winner!"

**Kai: **"Max theres no point. Hes still in lala land from Hilarys actions."

**Max: **"Oh well."

**Kenny: **"Okay Hilary its you turn."

**Hilary: **"Okay. Umm Max, Truth,Dare, double dare, promise or kiss?"

**Max: **"Okay I pick truth this time. Last time you took my sugar away."

**Hilary: **"hehehe okay. Umm are you really happy all the time or is it an act?"

Everyone one was looking at Max for this answer. Max was looking at the cileing before he spoke his answer.

**Max: **"Most of the time its an act. The only reason I act sometimes because I dont want to worry anyone or dont feel like answering questions."

**Tia: **" I see. I thogut you was happy all the time. But I guess I was wrong."

**Kai: **"I knew no one couldbe that happy all the time."

**Rei: **"You dont have to keep stuff to yourself Max. You'll worry us even more if you keep stuff to yourself."

**Max:** "..."

**Tyson: **"Okay then lets break! I want lunch!"

**Hilary: **"Oh yeah. We havent have lunch yet. Lets go."

Everyone nodded and headed out, but the only ones that was left in the room was Max and Rei, who were the last ones to leave.

**Rei: **"Max are you hiding anything now?"

Max was a little suprised at the question but understood why he asked in the first place. Max went up to the door and then looked back and Rei.

**Max: **"Im fine Rei. But if there is something, you'll be the first one Ill go to, okay?"

**Rei: **"Good. And thats a promise?"

**Max: **"Yep. I promise!"

Rei and Max was walking down the hall when Rei stepped in front of Max, stopping him in his tracks. Max was looking at Rei confused when Rei gave him a small kiss in the lips and walked towards the Kitchen. Max stood there with a red face.

**Max: **_" Did that just happen?"_

Max was standing in the same spot when Tia called out to him.

**Tia: **"Hurry up Max. Tyson is trying to break his dare. Kai and Kenny cant keep him from your portion for much longer!"

**Max: **"Okay coming!"

Max ran into the kitchen just in time. His food was about to be eatten by Tysion, but Max moved his plate in time to see Tyson fly into the wall. Tia and Rei was laughing While Kai was shaking his head calling him "an idiot", and Hilary was yelling at him about his dare ad how he should be ashamed. Max was chuckling when he noticed how Tia was looking at him and Rei. Both him and Rei exchanged glances and looked at Tia. Max quickly ate his lunch and followed Rei and Tia towards the dojo. All of them sat down and now Rei wanted to know why Tia was giving them such smug looks.

**Rei: **Okay Tia. What was that in the kitchen?

**Max: **"Yeah whats with the looks?"

**Tia: **" Oh nothing. Just sees how you two looked cute making out in the hall."

**Max: **"You saw?"

**Tia: **Yep and got a cute picture too."

Tia showed them the picture and then put it in her pocket.

**Rei: **"Okay what do you want?"

**Tia: **"Nothing. Im taking pictures of this day anyway. I just happend to get a bonus thats all."

**Max: **"Really?"

**Tia: **"Trully Max and Rei. Trust me I wouldnt do anything to cause you both discomfort."

**Rei: **"Thanks Tia."

**Tia: **" No problem. So are you two going to go out now or you dont know yet?"

**Max: **"We'll see after our date."

**Rei: **"Max..."

**Tia: **"Good answer."

By the time they were finished with their conversation. Kai and the others came back in the room. Tyson flew back a couple of feet when he saw Tia and the others on the floor. Tia Max, and Rei looked at him with their eyebrows quirked up.

**Tia: **"Whats his problem?"

**Tyson: **"Your a witch! When did you get in here!"

**Max: **"She left when we left Tyson."

**Tyson: **"Lies!" Tyson ran out and came back with a bucket of water and poured it on Tia, who was now pissed .

**Hilary: **"TYSON! Why did you do that for!"

**Tyson: **"Because she has powers and shes a wicth so she'll melt in a minute."

Silence filled that room and a minute passed. By this time Tia got up from her sitting spot and was now advancing towards Tyson, who lifted his hands in defence.

**Tia: **"Tyson you have the count to three befoer I hurt you."

**Tyson: **"Now now Tia. You wouldnt hurt me will you?"

**Tia: **"One"

"Tia come on I was just.."

"Two"

"Hilary Help me."

**Hilary: **"Your on you own buddy."

**Tyson: **"Max?"

"One"

**Max: **"Ill start running if I were you."

**Tia: **"ZERO! You dead Tyson!"

**Tyson: **"Eep!"

Tyson ran out the room with a yelling Tia behind him. Everyone followed them outside to see tia drowning Tyson in the pond that was in the backyard. It took Kai and Rei to pull Tia off of Tyson. Hilary and Kenny were at Tyson side t see if he was still breathing. Max went in side to grab towels for both of them. After about twenty minutes, Everyone was back in side. Tia was now sitting behind Kai and Tyson was on the opposet side of the room hiding behind Hilary. Tia was still glaring at Tyson and mouthing words to him like "your dead" or "prepear to die" While everyone was looking else where. Tyson would whine but Hilary would tell him to shut up or stop or she'll let Tia get him. Tyson was teary eyed becasue he felt no one cared. Kai would catch Tia from time to time and tell her stuff in her ear that would either make her smile or pout. It was now Max turn to call on some one.

* * *

I Think I will stop here for now. I hope you like this chapter! This is like one of my longest chapters I ever done. But I did t for all of my readers! I hope this will make up for the long update. SEE YOU SOON AND R&R!  



	8. And so the game ends

Welcome to chapter 8 of playing a little game! I am so sorry for the late update! I meant to do it sooner but my computer deleted it like three times. So I will try to make this one and the other chapter longer than the last one. And I plan on making this a ten chapter story, so hopfully this and the next two will be the last. Now on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor the charecters, but I do own this story. SO you cant sue me HA!

Now that's done on with the story!

* * *

Kai was still holding back a mad Tia from Killing Tyson. But Tia would still say things to him to make him scared. It was Max turn and by this time he was either dead or tired because he didnt have any sugar to keep him up. Rei, from time to time, would nudge max in the side a couple of times. Kenny looks like he lost it because, he was tring to break open the radio to see how it works, that was until Tia got a hold of him. Now that everyone was settled, Max was now ready to call on a person and he knew just who it is. 

**Max: **" Okay Tyson. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or kiss."

**Tyson: **" I chose Dare! "

**Hilary: **" It just amazes me. After all the things you went thorugh you still choose dare."

**Rei: **" I think Tyson likes the attention."

**Tyson: **" No. Its just im not afraid of any dare thats all."

**Tia: **" Or just a gluten for punishment."

**Tyson: **" Whatever. Just tell me my dare."

**Max: **"Okay. Tyson I dare you to..." **Max goes over to Tyson and whispers his dare. After he is finished, Max moves away looking at a now pale Tyson. Everyone has thier eyes set on the two wanting to know what was his dare.**

**Tyson: **" But max!"

**Max: **" No buts. do it or do the alternitive I gave you."

Tyson looked at Tia for a long time. Tia and Kai just looked at him before he had spoken.

**Tyson: **" Fine."

Tyson got up from his seat and sat next to Tia. Tia was about to hit him from earlier but was stopped when Tyson had picked her up and went outside. Max and everyone followed Tyson, who had a yelling Tia over his shoulders then stopped at the park. The park was packed because of some event for the neighborhood. Tyson dropped Tia on the ground and left. Everyone was still confused, until Tyson came back with a can of paint and poured it all over Tia, shouting..

**Tyson: **" HEY EVERYONE! LOOK AT ME! IM MAKING HER PRETTIER!"

Everyone at the park looked their way and laughed their heads off. Everyone but Kenny and Kai was laughing at the two. But as soon as Tyson said that Tia got to her feet and started to run after Tyson.

**Tia: **" YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD TYSON ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!"

**Tyson: **" HEY TIA PURPLE IS YOUR COLOR!"

**Tia: **" SHUT UP!"

Tyson and Tia was shouting at each other until she got him and was tring to strangle him with own hair. Kai was deciding If he should help but the others got to her first before he could do anything. Kai and Rei had to hold and walk a mad Tia home while Kenny, Hilary and Max, dragged a passed out Tyson back to the dojo. After making it back Tia headed to the washroom and cleaned herself off and then changed into some shorts and a white t-shirt. After she was done she came back into the dojo with a purple towel that use to be white. Most of the paint was still on her face and hair. She took her regular seat by Kai, who in turn was looking at her in the corner of his eye, chuckling to himself.

**Hilary: **"Okay then. Who turn is it now?"

**Tia: **" I believe its kennys now."

**Kenny: **"..dizzy..dizzy..." **Says over and over again.**

**Rei: **" umm earth to Kenny..." Rei tries and shakes him but nothing helps. Keny stays in his zombie like state.

**Max: **" Wow..maybe Kenny needs dizzy after all..."

**Kai: **" No he made his promise and hes keeping that promise."

Everyone looked at Kai amazed that he talke withotu anyone calling him for attention. This, to everyone, meant two things...they where going to die or he was enjoying whatever pain the cerent person was in.

**Tyson: **" Your just loving this arent you Kai?"

**Kai: **" What if i am? "

**Max: **" Yeah hes enjoying himself..."

**Kai: **" Hn."

**Tia: **" Okay I think i can get kenny out of his trance." Tia got up from her seat and went out the room. About 20 minutes later she came back what appears to be dizzy under her arm. Kenny turnedaround and flipped out.

**Kenny: **" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH DIZZY!" Kenny got up and made a jump for Tia but she had moved out of the way in time to see Kenny ram into the dojo wall. EVeryone just stayed in silence before deciding which one was going to check on him.

**Hilary: **" I say Tia goes since she went and caused this in the first place."

**Max: **" Yeah sarcfise...i mean i have Tia look at him"

**Tia: **"Errr okay..." Tia walked up to Kenny slowly before she felt a hand grab her wrist. If you could see Kennys eyes they were look possesed.

**Kenny: **" GIVE ME DIZZY NOW!"

By that time Tia was running around the room screaming, "Got him off me". Hilary and Rei was trying to get Kenny off Tia, while Kai and Max was working on pulliing Tia away from Kenny. Tyson was still knocked out with all of the comotion. Rei and Hilary was able to get kenny off about 30 minutes later. Tia had put up the laptop and was now hiding behind Kai (( like tyson was doing in the last chapter)) shiveringin fear. Kenny was on the other side of the room knocked out with Tyson because Rei had let him got to early, which resulted in Kenny running into the wall again..but knocking him out this time. Hiary sighed while Rei was busy blowing his wild bangs from his face. Max was just sitting there amazed on how kenny reacted.

**Max: **" Woah...Kenny is like nuts when he doesnt have dizzy. And this is like what..the second day?"

**Rei: **" Hes not going to make it for a week.."

**Hilary: **" I say."

**Tia: **" SO now what? We are down two players here."

**Kai: **" Just skip them. We can just tell them latr what happenes."

**Rei: **" Yeah that could work."

**Hilary: **" I have an idea. Since we have two couples here. How about we up the game a notch. Just untill Tyson and Kenny wakes up."

**Tia: ** " And what will we be doing excatly?"

**Hilary: **" This round of the game will be specail addttion. It will have no restrictions."

**Rei: **" SO if we are dared to, lets say, Sit naked in a football stadium while holding up a sign saying " Free oral" Then it wouldnt be against the rules?"

Everyone looked at Rei after his example. Kai looked teriffied while hilary and Tia was blushing. Max was just stearing into deep space not paying attention. Hilary decided to break the silence.

**Hilary: **" Err nice eample Rei..So yeah it wouldnt be againts the rules."

**Kai: **" Im not doing this."

**Max: **" Even if you dont do it. Believe me you will be dragged in some how."

**Rei: **" Hes right. I would play and be able to get revenge than to not play and not be able to do anything"

**Kai: **" Oh i could do something. Give the person how puts me in it triple training an have "special" attention from me."

**Hilary: **" That sounds...interesting."

**Tia:** "Mhm. Anyway I think me and Kai had enough for one day. Besides we can wait until Tyson and Kenny gets up."

**Hilary: **" Aww okay then we wont play until then."

**Rei: **"hmmm"

**Max: **" Oh jesh Rei is thinking.so it must be something perverted or sick."

**Rei: **O.o "WHAT! WHy do they have to be perveted or sick!"

**Max: **" Because the only thing that comes out of your mouth is something perverted..like the example..or sick..like your..well example."

**Rei: **" Not true!"

**Max: **" Fine. I take my turn here! Rei chose!"

**Rei: **" Fine i chose dare!"

At this oint both boys where on their feet looking at each other with their hands on their hips. Hilary and Tia was looking on interested while Kai just looked e;se where not caring.

**Max: **" Fine! I dare you to not say anything perverted or sick for two days!"

**Rei: **" HA! Some dare! I can do that in my sleep."

**Max: **" Okay then. We'll see about that."

It was about 30 minutes to and hour later that Tyson and Kenny had waken.

**Kenny: **" Argh..what happened? "

**Tyson: **" Im hungry."

**Tia: **" Kenny its your turn."

**Kenny: **"ummm okay i pick Tia."

**Tia: **_thinks I cant believe he forgot already. _" Okay i chose truth"

**Kenny: **"okay. Was that really Dizzy under your arms when you came in the room?"

**Tia: **" Yes it was"

**Hilary: **"...oh no"

**Kenny: **" GIVE ME MY DIZZY BACK!"

**Tyson: **" O.o woah look at kenny go!"

Tia and kenny was running around the dojo when Kai had enoguh of the show and tripped Kenny making him pass out again.

**Max: **" Lets just skip Kennys turn next time, okay?"

**Rei and Hilary: **" Sure."

**Tyson: **" SO whos next guys?"

**Tia: **" I believe its your Tyson."

**Tyson: **" Okay umm I pick Kai. Since i like you so much XD! "

**Kai: **" I think the blow Tia gave you to the head messed you up big time Tyson."

**Tyson: **" whatever, now **Putting his hands together and saying in a kidding voice** Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise or kiss XD!"

**Hilary: **" OKay what is wrong with you?"

**Max: **" Yeah your freakier than normal."

**Tyson: **" I dont know...well kai?"

Kai had and anoyyed face glaring at Tyson. He wanted to strangle him so much that his hands where itching towards him. But he kept his cool and answered him.

**Kai: **" I chose Promise."

**Tyson: **" Oh a first. okay, you have to promise to let us get a day off this week from practice."

**Kai: **" Fine whatever"

**Rei: **" Okay its your turn Kai."

**Kai: **" Is this day almost over yet?"

**Max: **" Nope another 92 hours left until i get my sugar"

**Hilary: **" You was counting down max? "

**Max: **" Yes damn it! i need my sugar!"

**Rei: **" Woah Max calm down."

**Max: **" GGGRRRR..**breaths in and out **okay..im calm..Kai..go."

**Kai: **"...Tia."

**Tia: **" ummm okay dare"

**Kai: **" Didnt i warn you about those dares? "

**Tia: **"...sorry heheh"

**Kai: **" I dare you to wear body paint and stand at the park in naked for 3 minutes. The only thing you will be wearing is the body paint. you cant have any type of clothing on."

**Tia: **" WHAT!"

**Tyson: **" I think Kais kinky"

Everyone rolled on the floor laughing except Kai and Tia. Kai looked at the Tia with a smirk on his face.

**Tia: **" You dont mean this do you? "

**Kai: **" I warned you. Maybe this will teach you a lesson."

**Tia: **" Fine when do i have to do this?"

**Kai: **" Tommorow after rei gets his hair done."

**Rei: **"...I forgot about that"

**Tyson: **" Your hair is in your face. How can you?"

**Rei: **"..."

**Max: **" Thinking of certain things."

**Rei: **" SHUT UP MAX! "

**Hilary: **" I can help with you paint Tia."

**Tia: **" Great thanks."

**Tyson: **" Tia you are next!" Tyson does a littl twirl and dance then points to Tia.

**Kai: **" Sit down Tyson! I dont have to hold tat promise you know."

" Hmph!" Tyson crossed his arms then sat back down in his spot.

**Tia: ** " Okay I chose Hilary!"

**Hilary: **" Okay I pick...double dare."

**Tia: **" Good. I double dare you to give Max his sugar and to Do the same dare as im doing tomorrow."

**Hilary: **" You just had to drag me down with you? "

" Yep."

**Max: **" SUGAR!"

Hilary walkied out of the room and closed the door.

**Rei: **" This wont be good."

**Tyson: **" We are going to have a hyper Max on our hands."

**Tia: **" Yeah..going wothout sugar for so long and then getting some now. OH BOY! wheres my camera?"

**Max: **" I get sugar early! "

Hilary came back into the room with a small piece of candy and gave it to max then sat down to her seat.

**Max: **" Whats this?"

**Hilary: **" She said get you some sugar. Tia didnt say how much."

**Tia: **" True. I didnt want you to go on your dare either max."

**Rei: **" I ay take all the sugar that you can get max."

**Max: **" Your right" Max eats the candy then throws the wrapper in the grabage then sits back in his space.

**Kai: **" And your not going crazy?"

**Max: **" I have some energy but its not enough to get me hyper."

**Tia: ** " Hmm okay. Hil, its your turn."

**Hilary: **" Okay. Tyson."

**Tyson: ** " OKay. I chose...promise."

**Hilary: **" I want you to promise me that you'll get good grade this year."

**Tyson: **" Plz! I can do that!"

**Kai: **" If that was truth Tyson then you would have to pay thre penalty for lieing."

**Rei: **" Yep. SO dont make promises you cant keep."

**Tia: **" Expectaly something you'll break in a day."

**Tyson: **" SHUT UP! I can make good grades if i wanted to."

**Hialry: **" Sure you can."

"Just you guys watch"

**Tia: **" Anyway whos turn is it?"

**Hilary: **" It was Kennys but...you know."

**Tyson: **" Then we will skip to me then."

**Rei: **" Nope we skip to break becasue we have to get dinner and we have to settle down when Tia tells us about herself."

**Hilary: **" Oh right! Its getting dark isnt it?"

**Max: **" Yep so that was the last round. We are done with the game."

**Tia: **" Yep. All theres left is to do the dares."

**Rei: **:" I cant wait."

**Tyson: **" Yeah this is going to be cool."

**Hilary: **" Okay. now someone hlep me put Kenny in his room."

Tyson and Hilary went and put Kenny in his room while Rei, Max, Tia and Kai went to the front room and rested. Rei left and went into the kitchen and started on dinner.

* * *

I Think i will stop here for now. In the next chapter Tia will tell things about herself and dares will be played out. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry Icouldnt make it a little longer.Also sorry for the long update! 

Kai: Damn straght! You updated in like a month!

Me: Sorry!

Max: i finally had sugar!

Me:...anyway plz R&R!


	9. Dares fullfiled part one

HI and welcome to chapter 9 of Playing! Im sick but I still did this chapter for you all! 

Kai: She had like way too much sugar...thats why shes sick...its her fault.

Max: But thats good...sugar that is...

Tia: No beacuse then I'll have to pay for it...and just think. when she gets batter...

Me: Whatever! Who going to do disclaimer?

Tia: I guess its my turn...

Max and Kai: **sighs in relief**

Me: YAY! Then go go go!

Tia:..**sweatdrop** Max-4-ever does not own beyblade nor its charecters...but she does own me though..**cries**

Me: Hey im not that bad!

Kai: I feel for her...shes stuck with you for life!

Me: ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!

" someone talkng"

**Action**

_" Thoughts "_

_

* * *

_Everyone was in the front room watching T.V. Kenny was in his room sound asleep and now they where waiting for Rei to finish dinner. Rei comes into the front room looking like he had a fight with the flour..and it won.

Rei: "ummm guys..."

Tyson: " Oooo dinner! "

Rei: " I think we should order out instead..heheh"

Tia: " Whats the problem?..and why are you covered in flour?"

Rei: "Well, when i was cooking i put the hair net on so my hair wont get into the food."

Hilary: " yeah..and?"

**Flashback**

Rei is in the Kitchen putting on the hair net..which he is having problems with. He blowing his hair out of his and is littleraly wrestilingwith the hair net and his hair.

Rei: "Stupid hair net!"

The problem is he has so much hair that he keeps breaking hair net after hair net. While he is tring to fix his hair in the stupid hair net (( jesh how many times have i said hair net? -.-'' )) The food is all in the way. With out him noticing hes knocking things on the floor and making a big mess. After getting the darn thing on his head, rei bumped into the counter..and of course..a bag of flour was on the shelf and it fell on his head. And of course as if on cue..the hair net broke and the peices lay on the floor with the flour. Rei looked at the floor and about to exploed but just gave up when his hair hit his face a put a good amount of flour on his face. Of course he made a mental note about destorying all hair nets and hurt the person who came up with it in the first place. Rei washed his face and walked into the front room.

**Flashback end**

After Rei told his little "tragic" event, Tyson and the others started to laugh at a now very peeved off Rei. Kai try his best not to laugh but all he could do was smirk and chuckle at his very upset friend. Rei was tapping his foot as if telling them they could stop at any time. Max sort of felt sorry for Rei..butit still didnt stop him form laughing his ass off. (( so nice when hes off sugar isnt he? )) By this time Rei had enough and decided it was a good idea at the time to throw some flour at all of them...two words..._**Bad Idea! **_Beacuse some how Rei was so mad that he missed everyone..except two people..Kai and Tia, and they was pissed. Rei, and this point, was nevous and started to head out the room. This whole ordeal didnt help Rei much since this made Tyson and Max laugh even more which got on Tia and Kai last nerves.

Kai: " Im going to give you to the count of three rei..."

Tia: "forget that! Im giving him to the count of two!"

Rei: " Now now..." **Holds up his hands in defense**

Tyson: " On man! Rei I feel sorry for you! " **Says inbetween** **laughs**

Max: " Awww come on it was by accident! "

Tia and Kai truned around and glared at Max.

Max: "...ummm bye Rei " **Sweatdrop**

Rei: " Oh thanks alot Max! "

Kai: " Its passed three!"

Kai first jumped out at Rei, who in trun was quick enough to dodge Kai and ran down the wall way. Tia ran after him and Kai was able to get up to follow, shortly after hitting Tyson for laughing at him falling. Rei was able to lose Tia and Kai and was now hiding in Maxs room. He didnt know what was in Maxs closet when he ran in but it he couldnt take any chances getting caught by Tia and Kai. Rei was just going to stay in there until they gave up and calimed down before he came out. Rei stayed there for about 10 minutes until he heard Maxs bedroom door open then close. Lucky for Rei, Max closet door had a little hole just big enough for him to see thourgh. Rei looked thourgh the hole and..saw Max. It seems Max was looking for sometrhing when he went to his dresser and took out a key. Rei being curious, couldnt help but watch on what max was going to do.

Max: " If anyone found out about this then they really will take me off the sugar for good"

Rei: _" What does he mean...? "_

Max pulled out the key and walked to the wall where there was the picture of the blade breakers hanging up on the wall. It was a picture taken after they had won the frist championship. Max took the picture off the wall and layed it on the bed gently then looked towards the wall. Rei being amazed at seeing what seems to be a small locker in the wall. After Max put the key into the key hole and turned it, the door opened and candy just fell to the floor. There seemed to be every candy you can think of that was on the floor..and it was still coming!

Rei: _" Not way! How long has he had all that locker in there!...I cant believe it..he did have a stash after all."_

Max just hugged his candy that was on the floor and it looked like his was talking to it as well.

Max: " Its okay my sweetness. I will be back soon"

Rei felt like he seen enoguh and walked out the closet and stood in front of Max. Max was jumpy when he didnt have his sugar and it seemed it was no diffrent, when he saw Rei candy flew in the air and hit both of them on the head. Max looked nervous about what Rei was going to do.

Max: " Oh no. Rei Please dont tell anyone!"

Rei: " And why shouldnt I? If Tia and Hilary found out..."

Max:" I know I know. But I have been faithfull and not touch a singel piece."

Rei: " And how do I know that?

Max pulled out a candy list and showed it to Rei.

Max: " Everything thats on that list is here."

Rei: " You have a stock list on your candy?"

Max: " HEY! You can never becarefull..expectally with Tyson around."

Rei:..." Okay whatever.."

Rei reads over the list, which is frou pages long and gets it back to Max.

Rei: " Dude...I dont even want to know how you keep all of this in check."

Before Max could say anything they could here ppl coming down the hallway.

" REI YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER! "

" Jesh Tia my ears..i need them you know."

" I dont care! Just help me find Rei!"

" Fine..where else havent we looked?"

" In Maxs room...Max has been gone too."

"Max room it is."

And from this sounds of the two it was Tia and Kai looking for Rei. Rei was worried because they where going to check in Maxs room next and he was in it! Max was worried because When Tia found out about his stash...He was going to get in trouble and not Rei. Max didnt want to feel her rath, so he started to stuff the locker as fast as he could and close the door. But the door was being stubborn and it wouldnt close. ((you know when you cant get a stuffed suitcase close? Yeah well max is having that problem but its his lokcer door that cant close. )) Rei just looking for a way on how to go out the window, saw his friend in trouble and decided to help him close his stash locker. Rei was pushing with his hands and Max was pushing with his back. (( hmm do i smell..a stituation? Max: Your evil. Rei: I know..me: Shut up!...back to the story. max and rei: Witch )) They finally was able to close the door and put the picture back up on the wall. Rei was breathing hard leaning on thw wall while max was on the floor panting.

Rei: " Man Max! You need to get rid of some of that stuff."

Max: "You can get rid of my prize posstions! but you cant get rid of my candy! "

Rei: " Max..that makes no sense."

Max: " Look I cant think right now."

Rei: " Well you better beacuse Tia and Kai is on their way here now!"

Max: "hmmmm"

Rei: "..."

Max: " Say your prayers? "

Rei: " Im a goner."

Max: " Fine look I have a way for them to forget about the whole flour thing. But you need to strip down to your boxers and I need you to rip my clothes off."

Rei: " You know what...I just take my chances with them.."

Max: Okay

Max went over to his bed and layed down on it and watched Rei go to the door but stopped and started to take his clothes off.

Rei: " I hate you.."

Max: **Grins **" Good."

Tia and Kai was outside the room when they noticed it was unlocked.

Tia: " He wouldnt..."

Kai: " This is too easy..."

Tia noded her head and opened the door wide. Tia blushed as she saw a almost naked rei on the floor with a blushing Max under him haveing a make out session. Rei Looked up blushing and saw the two and grined...

Rei: " Its couples only. Want to join?"

Max: " Reis a great kisser " XD

Tia and kai just back slowly away and walked downstairs and out of the room remembering to close the door. They walked in the front room and sat down quietly and looked at Tyson, who woke up, playing a game.

Tia:" umm i dont care about the flour any more..."

Kai: " Lets not talk of it okay..."

Tyson: " Hey what..."

Tia and Kai: " NOTHING! "

Tyson and Hilary: " umm okay..."

Hilary: " But we just wanted to know what happened to Max and Rei."

Tia: " Oh their fine.." **Eye twiches**

Tyson: " Oh okay."

Meanwhile in Maxs room. Rei and Max was having a laughing fit. Rei put his clothes back on and Max went into his dresser and grabed some news clothes to put on. Rei felt bad about ripping them up.

Rei: " Look max...I can buy you a new out fit when we go out okay?"

Max: " Its fine..those were old anyway."

Rei: " Oh okay then"

Rei and Max walk out the room holding and hands. They walk into the front room and sit in the love seat cuddling. Tia and Kai see this and scrunch their faces.

Tia: " Okay okay! Knock it off!"

Kai: " If you got to do that then go back into the room."

Hialry: "what do you mean?"

Max: " We were..."

Tyson: " OKAY! Lets order out then." Changing the subject

Kai: " Tyson isnt as dumb as i thought."

Tyson: " Whatever."

Tia: " I think Pizza its better to tell stories and what not with."

Hilary: " Okay then we are haveing pizza."

Tyson: " What made you boss of ordering my meals? "

Hilary: " I dont want to get sick off of what you want to eat."

WHile Tyson and Hilary were arguing, Kai goes and order the pizzas then sits down with the others with friendly chat, like he was talking anyway, then about 45 to and 50 minutes later, the pizza arrives. Kai pays for the pizza and gets into the kitchen and set out the plates and cups then takes out the pops after hes set the pizzas down on the table. Tyson was the first one in the kitchen and grabed almost a whole pizza, but Hilary stopped him remining him of his dare. Rei and the others grabed a slice or two then walked into the front room with their food and drinks and sat around the room. Now everyones eyes was on Tia.

Tyson: " OKay Tia your on."

Hilary: " Yeah like..where were you born and stuff like that."

Tia: " jesh fine! I was born in china. I dont have many memories of my child hood. all i can rememeber is going to foster home to foster home. When I made my way here and i was old enough, I got a part time job and stayed at the foster home. Then I saved enough and quit my job. "

Max: " Wait so you quit your job? "

Tia: " I didnt need to work anymore. At the time anyway."

Kai: " SO was you planning on leaving? "

Tia: " Yeah but at the time I was in school. So i was waiting until I finished school first. At least grad and high school."

Rei: " I see."

Tia: " Then everything changed when I met you guys and i moved in with you."

Max: " Yeah thanks to Grampa."

Tyson: " Yeah grampa was nice."

Hilary: " Well we know some more things about you."

Tia: " yeah yeah. Lets finish our dinner and go to bed. I want to do dares tommorow."

Rei: " Great my hair make over..."

Hilary: " Oh right!"

Everyone noded then finished their food and put everything in the kitchen. Tia and Hilary put up the leftovers and washed the dishes then went off to clean the fornt room up. After all the cleaning, everyone went to bed, thinking of what tommorow will bring.

The Next morning everyone was up and out of bed and went into the kitchen to see Max making breakfast. At first all anyone did was look at the food and wondered if it was cooked right or was it even edibable.Most of Maxs dishes involed large amounts of sugar or some type of sugary confecsions of his. Max saw this and just rolled his eyes and started to eat. After seeing his action, Tia was the next one to try out his meal.

Tyson: " Is it okay? "

Hilary: " Does it taste right? "

Tia: "...Oh my.."

Everyone looked at Tia as she said this.

Rei: " Its bad isnt it? "

Kai: " I'll get the grabage bags.."

Max: " HEY!"

Tia: " THIS IS SO GOOD!"

Everyone was amazed at her reaction. after hearing this, everyone else started to eat and was surpirsed that the food wasnt loaded with sugar. After finishing like three helpings Tyson was full.

Hilary: " Too bad the food portion dare wasnt for two days."

Tyson: " Aaaaaahhhhhhh freedom."

Max: " See i can cook."

Rei: " When your of sugar that is."

Max glared at Rei then he grined and an idea poped in his head.

Max: " Shouldnt you get read for Hilarys makeover?"

Tia: " Hahahahaha. I cant wait to see this!"

Rei eyes widen as he looked over at Hilary seat..only to find it empty. He looked around until someone was tapping him on the shoulder. Rei looked around and found it was Hilary holding a bag of hair products and some hair spray.

Hilary: " Im ready for you Rei."

Hilary showed a grin that even freaked Kai out...even though he wouldnt show it. Tia got the hint and cleared the table and Max washed the dishes. After cleaning everything up everyone but Hilary and Rei was in the kitchen.

Rei: " Plz..no ribbons plz..."

Hilary: " It depends on whats in here rei."

Hilary walked over rei and started the makeover process. After an hour later, everyone was waiting in the front for Hilary and Rei. Tia was kicking Tyson in Dead or alive 2 and Max was losing to Kai in Grand toursmo2 (( I dont own either of the games! )) Max was mad due to the fact he just tought Kai would to play 30 minutes ago. Hilary clapped her hands and walked into the front room and stood by the kitchen door. This got everyone attention and they looked in Hilary direction.

Hilary: " Introducing...Rei!"

As soon as Hilary said his name, Rei walked in the kitchens door way and stood there, hanging his head low. Everyone was speechless. Rei had Pigtails going side to side and his hair was down in the back. The ends of the pigtails was curled and the back of his hair was curled. He had red and blue bows in his head, which of course he hated, They were holding the pigtails in place. Also he had a butterfly hair clip on the left side of his head. It was to keep the loss hair out of his face..or so that what Hilary says. After looking at him, Tyson was the first one to laugh. After Tyson, followed Max, Tia and Kenny. Of course being Kai, all he didnt was smirk. Rei was red in the face.

Hilary: " Oh come on! Its not the bad!"

Tyson: " Hahahaha! You right. Its worse! "

Rei: " Im not going ut like this.."

Max: " But what about Tias and Hilarys dare? "

Tia stopped laughing and Hilary just froze. Tyson and Max laughed harder and it was Reis turn to laugh.

Hilary: " Come on Tia we have work to do..."

Tia: **Groans**

Tyson: " OKay lets go and get ready."

The boys noded and walked into the rooms to get their "things".

* * *

OKay and thats chapter 9 and sorry for the sucky chapter 8! I might do chapter 8 over after im done with this story. I was sick so sorry if this chapter sucks too. 

Kai: What your stoping here?

Me: Yeah..this chapter was long.

Max: Man...

Me: Yeah i didnt get to do everything i wanted..but like i said i was sick but i still tried to put up a chapter for now.

Max: True...

Kai: Fine! PLz R&R


	10. Dares fullfied part two

HI HI and welcome to chapter 10! To playing! Yeah I said that this was going to be a 10 chapter story but since I had to have these ideas...it might have 12 chapters...im just saying now.

Kai: You should have checked before you said anything…

Tia: She's so unpredictable at times.

Me: anyway...If any of you are reading the "Vaction" story..I will have that updated soon. I want to finish this story first before I finish " Vacation". I have alot of deas for that story. Now thats finished whos doing disclamer?

Kai: Tyson hasnt done it yet.

Tyson: TRAITOR!

Kai: I never liked you anyway Tyson...

Tyson:..True...

Tia: Come on disclamer now.

Tyson: FINE! Max-4-ever does not own beyblade, but she does own the charecter Tia.

Tia: Which sucks...

Max: On with the story!

me: you came out of no where max...

Max: yeah XD

Me:...anyway..on with the story.

_" Someone thinking"_

**"Action"**

" And of course someone talking"

* * *

Tia and Hilary was in Tias room putting on their body paint. Actually it was washable paint giiven to them from Max. Since they didnt get the body paint to begin with, they had to give them something else to paint their bodies with. SO now the boys had their camras and "blackmail" material ready. Well the only person with these things was Tyson and Max. Tyson plan was to take pivtures of Tia so that he could trade Tia for his pictures. (( remember in chapter 7 when tia and hilary gave him that make over? XD )) So anyway after waiting for like an hour for the girls to finish up, Hilary and Tia finally came down stairs. The boys looked at them with questioning looks. Both Hilary and Tia had on big brown treach coats and had on a pair of slip on black shoes. (( you know the ones Rei wears? )) They both reahced the bottom of the stairs and looked at the boys. 

Tia: "Im not going to show nothing until we get to the park."

Hilary: "this paint doesnt feel right."

Max: "dont worry about it."

Rei: "Yeah you'll just be up there for three minutes or so."

Tia: "Kai this is cruel and unusaualy punishment!"

Kai: "I told you about..."

Tia: "i know i know..dont pick those dares."

Tyson: "okay then we are ready to go."

Everyone went outside and started to walk towards the park. When realising they were walking..Tia stopped dead in her tracks. Kai and everyone looked at her confused.

Tia: "We have a van! why do we just drive there?"

Hilary: "Yeah good point."

Kai: "Becasue I dont feel like driving. Plus its just down the street."

Tyson: "Besides..Kai dont want us to drive..."

Kai: "Yeah after your little joy ride!"

Max: "Hey! That was Tysons fault. If he didnt sneak the keys out the drawer!"

Tyson: "Dont blame your poor excuse for driving skills on me!"

Rei: "Wait...the readers dont know what ae are talking about."

Max: "Yeah this calls for a flash back! "

Kai: "Reader?"

Kenny: "What are you talking about?"

Max: "We have readers reading this event right now."

Rei: "Yeah so we need to explain about the driving inncedent."

Tia:" i really cant wait until you get your sugar back max..."

Kenny: "yeah and rei...i really cant wait until you tie your hair up again."

Rei and Max: "why?"

Kai and Tyson: "Beacuse your freaking us out! "

Everyone started to pass Rei and Max shaking there heads and start saying things on how they are nuts and they will never do this again. With Rei and Max they are looking at each other and startd to catch up with their friends. (( and of course i will give you a flash back on their like "joyride" ))

_**Flashback**_

Its late at night and the only ones up and Rei,Tyson and Max. They have been up watching movies and are now about to finish their last movie. Tyson was on the Love seat eatting his popcorn while Max was on the floor eatting his candy and Rei was on the couch laying down with his snack. After the movie finished, Max got up and took it out of the dvd and put it back in its case. Rei sat up to streach while Tyson did the same thing.

Max: "That was awsome."

Rei: "Im still not tired."

Tyson: "I know..hey how about a night drive?"

Rei: "I dont know. Kai would be mad if we took the van out with out him knowing."

Max: "Please! Its not like he owns it."

Rei: "No but he was put in charge to look after it."

Tyson: "I have the keys!"

Tyson was swinging the keys around with his finger making alot of noise. Rei ran over to Tyson and took the keys from his hand and put his finger over his mouth.

Rei: "Tyson! you'll wake Kai up then we will do extra training and then we will never take the van out."

Max: "WHat happened to...I think its a bad idea?"

Tyson: "Yeah I thought you wasnt going to let us do it."

Rei: "Well I change my mind. What damage can we do? We are just going around the block and back."

Max: "Thats the spirt Rei!"

Tyson: "Okay then lets go!"

Rei,Max and Rei went to grab their coats and shoes then once they had them. They put them on by the door and made sure they bought their house key just incase the other didnt bring it. Well after getting what they needed, Tyson got the keys out f his pocket and unlocked the front door of the car and sat in the drivers seat. Max came out next then Rei, woh carefully closed and locked the door so that no one would wake up. After getting in, Tyson started the van up and went driving around the block.

Max: "How about we go to the beach and back?"

Rei: "No way! we been gone for ten minutes! Kai must have woke up by now and started looking for us."

Now..being Tyson..he felt like it was a good idea to look away from the road and look at Rei to ask him this VERY important question. Mind you...its dark...no ones on the road...and their by themselfs...so he THOUGHT..there was no harm into looking at Rei, who was in the back seat, and ask him this VERY important question.

Tyson: "How do you figure that Rei?" (( see didnt i tell you it was important to risk their lives over?))

Rei: "TYSON! WATCH THE ROAD! "

Max: " YOU IDIOIT!

Tyson: " HEY...!"

By the time Tyson looked back at the road it was too late. He hit a car, no just any car oh no, it was a cop car! Then while everyone was in shock..he thought it would be good to back up...into a fire hydrent...aint Tyson just the best driver ever? So while the cop came out of his car they went thourgh the quisetions then over all ended up going back to the house to face a very..VERY angry Kai. Lets just say they couldnt feel their hands nor legs for a while and payed every penny to get that van fixed.

_**End Flashback**_

Now everyone was at the park and, of course, its full of happy familes and other people. Tia and Hilary was dreading the fact that the little kids eyes was going to be exposed to something like this so soon. Rei was too busy trying to hide his hair from all of the attention it was getting. Tyson was laughing while Max and Kenny was trying to hold in their laughter. Kai was just walking and taking in all of the "pain and suffering" his team was going thourgh. If they every have another rainy day he figure he can make it even worse next time.

So Hilary and Tia take their places in the park and stand side by side next to each other. most of the people was looking at them while others was minding their own buisness.

Tyson: "OKAY THREE...!

Max: " TWO...! "

Kenny: " ONE...!

Rei and Kai: " TAKE OFF YOUR COATS!"

Tia and Hilary just sweatdropped after the whole "count down" and just stripped off their coats to revile their "body art". Tia body was coverd in red paint and had blue piant in the shape od a big triangle on her chest part. Hilary had yellow paint all over her body with back paint over her crouch and chest area. People was covering there kids eyes while others we're rooting and cherring them on. Boyfriends with their girlfriends got slapped over the looks they were giving the two painted girls. Tia and Hilary stood there for two minutes then grabbed their coats and was about to put them on when they felt water being poured on them. And being water based paint, the two girls was standing there...in disbelife to see the boys had buckets of water, cold i might add and boys being Max and Tyson, and dumped it on them. But the worse part was to come when the paint started to run off there bodies to show off...more then they wanted.Tyson felt this was the perfect time to take a picture of Tia. After screaming the girls put on the coats and started t run after a fleeing Max and Tyson. After getting back home, Tia and Hilary went upstairs to put on some clean clothes while Rei and Kai was bringing in a knocked out Max and Tyson. Kai, having Tyson dropped him on the floor and sat on the couch while Rei put Max on the love seat.

Tia: "okay we are done"

Tia and Hilary comes downstairs with their reagular clothes.

Rei: " Now what?"

Kai: "We train."

Hilary:" Why?"

Kai: " We did all the dares for today and Rei and Max's date dont come until the dyas after tommorw. So by that time we can just train."

Kenny: " What about the day off you promised?"

Kai: " I'll think about that later..right now we can train."

Tia: "okay then."

So they train after Max and Tyson gets up. Then its about 9:00pm when they finish their training. Evryone but Hilary and Kenny was groaning and sitting on the couch. They had barely made it.

Tyson: "Your a fiend!"

Tia: "Im a girl i shouldn have to work that hard!"

Max: " I have no power...after my sugar supply being taken..."

Hilary: " MAX let it go!"

Max: "Never!"

Rei: " Heh you have enough power to scream it seems..."

Max: "Oh shut up.."

Hilary: "I can go and start dinner."

Hilary leaves and makes dinner then everyone eats. The next two days is the same way. They traing, complain, then stuff their faces.Rei was Happy to get His hair back into his tie again and Max was happy because he had two days left until he could have his sugar back. Kenny was happy to get Dizzy back at the same time. Yes everything would be back to normal it seems, well almost. But today is specail though. Today is the day when Rei and Max go on their date. And guess who was plaing to spy...just like they did on Tias and Kais date...it was non other than Tyson and Hilary of course. SO Rei was waiting down stairs while max washed his face to get ready to go. Both agreed they didnt want to dress up for on night. Rei feels that if they dont dress up any other time..then why start now? Besides Max hated to dressup. Hilary was objecting to this but Tia got a hold of her and told her to butt out.

Rei: "Max are you ready yet?"

Max: "Comeing!"

Max ran into the front room and stood infront of Rei.

Max: "Sorry. lets go.

Hilary: "Have fun now!"

Tyson: "Have a great time."

Max and Rei looked at each other but then shurgged off Hilary and Tyson behavor then walked to the door and left out.

Tyson: "Lets follow them! "

Tia: " Oh no you dont!"

Tyson: " Oh come on..besides..I have pictures of you..so if you dont want them in the newpaper then I would be quiet if i was you."

Tia: "You cant blackmail me. I have pictuers of your "makeover"

Kenny: "SO really both of you cant blackmail each other."

Tyson and Tia: "Oh we'll see about that!"

Both left out of the frontroom and went to their own rooms. Hilary just sighed and did Kenny. Kai just shook his head and went to Tias room.

* * *

I know its short but I'll end it here for now! 

Kai: Why am i going to Tias room?

Me: You'll all see and I'll have Rei and Maxs date too...oh and if you have any ideas i dont mind on listening..maybe i'll wirte them in. XD.

Kenny: What about emily?

Me: Oh i think i can get her in before the story ends.

Max: YAY! R&R PPL!


	11. Max and Reis date

HI everyone and welcome to another addition to Playing!

Kai: Ack..this again...

Tia: Im so doomed..

Me: Im not that bad!

Kai and Tia:..riight

Tia: Anyway..where are that others?

Me: Doing something for me...

kai:...oookay

Me: Okay who's doing the disclamer?

Tia: I did it last time...I was suppose to be Rei or Maxs turn...

Kai: Okay stop whining...Max-4-ever does not own beyblade nor its characters or Chucky E. Cheeses. But she does own Tia and this story. There happy?

Me: whatvever...

"someone talking"

_"someone thinking"_

**"actions"**

**_"Chaning scenes"_**

* * *

Kai stood outside Tia's bedroom debating on entering the room. As he stood outside the room, he could hear rumbiling and things falling to the ground with a "thud" or "boom". It seems to Kai, Tia was looking for something. Kai assumptions was right because Tia was looking for a picture of Tyson.

Tia: "Eheheheh. Tyson never knew I had grandpa send me a picture of him when he was a baby and this nude shoot of him is perfect."

With Tyson, he was doing the same thing. Both was making so much noise, while Hilary and Kenny was a little steamed at the noise. Hilary was cooking dinner for everyone while Kenny was talking to Emily over the phone. Kai felt that it wasnt a very good time to bother Tia so he just left and went towards his room. Like it made much diffrence since he could still hear Tyson mumbling about something and making a hole bunch of noise.

Tyson: " Eheheheh. Tia doesnt know I took a picture of her when she was sleeping and this bed hair and sleeping position is priceless."

Tia and Tyson: "THIS IS PERFECT! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**_"Meanwhile with Max and Rei"_**

Max was walking side by side with Rei, thinking about what to say or do. Rei had a worried look on his face. Both looked nervous or deep in thought worrying about what to say/what not to say or what to do/not to do. Max was tired with the awkward atmosphere, so he turned his head so that he was facing Rei. Rei didnt seem to notice and was still in thought. Max just looked at Rei for a few seconds then finally spoke up.

Max: "So where are we going exactly?"

Rei was jerked out of his thoughts and looked at Max before he could register what he had said before.

Rei: "Sorry, what did you say Max?"

Max: **sighs** "I said where are we going?"

Rei: " Oh well there was this circus in town i thought you would..like...!"

Rei didnt even finish his sentence when he saw Max running around happy yelling "oh boy circus circus". Rei just shook his head and smiled at Max running around.

Rei: "For a person who is suppose to be low on energy with out sugar..Max can sure run fast." After thinking that Rei had another thought in his head and smirked looking at Max with a hint of lust in his eyes. Max saw this and laughed.

Rei: "What?"

Max: " I knew you had a dirty mind! Rei has a dirty mind, Rei has a dirty mind!"

Max says this over and over again getting some looks from people on the street.Rei realising his mistake and forgetting his dare, was trying to not let a blush come up on his face. Rei just laughed some and rubbed the back of his head.

Rei: "Fine..I guess I do had some sort of a dirty mind." -.-''

Max: " And you lost on your dare!"

Rei: " Yeah your right. So what are you going to have me do as a back up then?"

Max: "I'll think about that later. Lets hurry up before we miss the show!"

Max ran towards Rei and pulled on his arm and started to drag him foward. Rei was just smiling when Max stopped and looked back at him.

Rei: "What is it now?"

Max: "Ummmm which way is the circus again?"

Rei just sweatdropped at the laughing Max. He shook his head side to side then grabed maxs hand and started in th direction towards the circus. Max blinked a couple of times then smiled, happy that the awkwards silence was gone and so was Rei. Both started to talk but never really let go of each others hand until they were finally at he circus fair grounds.

Max: "SWEET! I havent been to the circus in a along time!"

Rei had left and let Max look around then came back a few minutes later, Max looked at Rei.

Max: " HEY! WHere did you go?"

Rei: " I had to get the tickets. Come on we got second row."

Max: "Cool"

Both entered the tent and took their seats and waited for the circus to begin. The acts, in Maxs mind, were awsome. People were on trapeze while the animals were doing tricks. Max was really at the edge of his chair when he saw the lion tamer perform. Then there was a woman that could bend into diffrent shapes. Rei and Max was in "aww" at the show and tumblers performing. (( I went to a circus that had all that but i forgot the name of it. heh)) After the show and everything was finished, Max was really excited that he was able to see that show. This was Reis first time going to one so he was glad that he decided to go.

Max: "That was awsome! How the people was doing flips in the air and the lion tamer was so cool, putting his head in the lions mouth."

Rei: "Im glad you enjoyed the show."

Max: "Yes im very glad!"

Max smiled and grabed Reis hand again and started to head somewhere else. Rei was confused and was looking at Max.

Rei: " Where are we going?"

Max: " Well since you lost to your dare then I had to come up with something else, right?"

Rei just nodded waiting on where max was going with this.

Max: "Well I want to go dancing and im hungry. So we are going to..."

Max pointed to the sign of the place he wanted to go to. Rei saw the sign and was speechless.

Rei: " You want to go to Chucky E. Cheeses?"

Max: " Yep!"

Rei: " Was it something I did? Why would you want to go here Max? why?"

Max: " Oh come on! I LOVE Chucky E. Chesses! Come on Rei lets go!"

Max ran inside the place and payed to get in then sat down in a booth. After talking with a waitress aout being here and what not, she come back with their pizza and drinks then leaves. Max is eatting paizz when the robots came out singing. (( you know the ones that sing happy birthday and what not. )) Rei was playing some games when Max yelled out...

Max: "OMG ITS CHUCKY!"

Max got out of his seat and was dancing with the other little kids, who happenes to be his fans, and was taking pictures and wishing them a happy birthday singing along with the bots. Rei was shakeing his head thinking how childish and funny Max looked dancing with the kids. But he was smiling and just happy that Max was enjoying himself. After the bots were finished singing, the kids asked for Maxs autograph as well as Reis, the kids followed Max to his and reis table. After being there for about an hour talking and playing games with the kids, they waved and said their good byes and started walking back home. Max ws holding Reis hand the whole way there.

Rei: " Well tonight was fun."

Max: "Yeah it was fun. I even got a prize!" Max was hugging his Tiger that Rei helped him get by giving him his tickets. "Thanks Rei. you didnt have to give me your tickets.."

Rei: "I didnt want anything anyway."

Max: " Cool. Thanks."

Rei and Max was outside the house. Max was alittle sadden that their date was already over. He had so much fun he wanted to do it again. But Max knew this was a dare and that Rei wouldnt go back out with him again, he found it unlikely. Even though he knew that Rei might like him more as a friend. Rei saw Maxs frown and you swear he was a mind reader because the next thing you know, Rei was kissing Max and had pulled away from him. Max didnt even know howed it happen but was jerked out of his shock when Rei was starting to say something.

Rei: "How about we go out again next time?"

Max was alittle shocked at his question but soon answered.

Max: "Sure. I would love that Rei." Max was smiling like crazy now and rei just laughed and opened the door just in time to see a running Tyson and Tia run by them. Hilary came running to the door screaming.

Hilary: "TIA DONT HURT HIM TO BADLY!"

Kenny: **sighs** "Tyson still doesnt get that Tia wins everytime."

Max: "Ummmm..." Max was alittle scared to talk at the moment but Hilary saw the two confused couple and waved.

Hilary: "So how was the date?"

All three of them went inside the house and Max started talking about everything.

* * *

Me: YESH! One chapter down. Two or one more to go! I hoped you liked this chapter ad sorry for the late update.

Kai: Wait what was I suppose to do at Tias room?

Me: Oh well I had lost that Idea and just went on ahead. Oh and to all readers! I was reading "Playing" Over and saw alot of mistakes. So after Im finished Im going to rewrite the whole story and fix the problems out.

Max: Good.

Me: so plz look forward to that and see you soon!

Max: PLZ R&R!


	12. Thats all folks!

HI and welcome to another chapter to "Playing!" **cries**

Kai: Why are you crying?

Me: This is the last chapter of "Playing"

Tia: Oh right..

Kai: As much as im going to hate saying this...I liked this story.

Max: Yeah. I had fun doing this...

Me: Yeah but everything must come to a close...

Everyone: yeah..

Me: How about we all do disclaimer?

Rei: Sure

Everyone: Max-4-ever does not own beyblade or its characters.

Tyson: Okay..lets go out with a bang in this chapter.

Max: DONT GIVE HER ANY IDEAS TYSON!

Me: **evil smile**

Kai: Nice going Tyson...

Tyson: woops...

"someone talking"

_"someone thinking"_

**"Actions"**

**_"changing scenes"_**

**_Warning: _**_In this chapter..the charecters might be..alittle ooc_. _Like all of my chapters...Eheh... hmmm well i guess this doesnt need to be here then. well I hope you all like!_

* * *

It has been three days since Rei and Maxs date. Everything went back to normal when Max was reunited with his sugar and Kenny was practically kissing his laptop. Tyson was still eatting like a pig, Hilary was still yelling at him about his eatting habits, Kai was training them to death, Kenny on his laptop 24/7, Max having his sugar fits and Rei just watching it all from the side lines. But everything isnt all back to normal. See..Kenny confessed to Emily and now they are a couple. Everyone had a partner. Kai with Tia, Tyson with Hilary and Max with Rei. Non of them had imagined that all could change over a simple game of Truth or Dare. Speaking of which, Tyson was nagging at Kai about his dare. Everyone was in the back yard in a middle of practice while Tyson was whining to a very annoyed captin of theirs. Kai was leaning against the tree while Tyson was waving his arms getting annoyed by Kai. 

**Tyson: **" KAI! ARE YOU LISTING TO ME?"

**Kai: **" TYSON SHUT UP! I heard you the last five times. Yes im going to give you your damn day off!"

**Tyson: **" YOU STILL HAVENT TOLD US WHEN YET!"

Everyone else was annoyed by Tyson now. Tia couldnt take it anymore and slapped Tyson over the head.

**Tyson: **"OW! Tia what was that for?"

**Tia: **"Would you shut up? Your giving me a headache! If Kai said he would give us the day off then he will. So stop whining and get ready to spar with him next."

**Max: Chuckling** " You was asking for it Ty."

**Tyson: **" Figures you was going to stick up for your boyfriend."

Both Tia and Kai shot Tyson with a glare that sent shivers down his spine. Rei was holding in his laughter while Max was having a laughing fit. Yeah, everything was back to normal alright or as normal as it gets anyway. After practice, everyone was exhausted and sat in the front room. Of course Tyson was complaining about how everything hurted on his body and how Kai was evil. After everyone washed up and had eatten, they sat in the front room talking until the phone rang.

**Hilary: **"I wonder who that is..."

Max,being in his hyper state, ran towards the phone before anyone could get up yet. He was glad that he did pick up the phone because it was his mom on the other end.

**Judy: **"Hey Maxie"

**Max: **"HI mom. Whats up?"

**Judy: **" Well I wanted to remind you that me and the Allstars will be coming in from the airport tommorow. You do remember that i told you, right Maxie?

**Max: **"Ummmm sure mom..."

_**Flashback**_

_**Max is in the front room watching Tv fliping through the channels. This was the day before he got his sugar back and he really didnt care for anything now. Rei and the others were on their own doing who-knows-what, when the phone rang. Being the closes person near the phone, Max picked it up but wasnt really paying attention to the other person on the other end.**_

_**Judy: " Hello?"**_

_**Max: " Hey."**_

_**Judy: " Oh Max! Your the person I wanted to talk to. Me and the Allstars will be visiting in a couple of days."**_

_**Max: "Mmmhm."**_

_**Judy: " Okay. See you then Max. Ill call when we are coming okay?"**_

_**Max: " Mmmhm"**_

_**Judy: " And tell everyone else...are you listening to me?"**_

_**Max: "Your coming to visit! I got it!"**_

_**Judy: "Okay bye Max."**_

_**Max: "Bye."**_

_**They both hang up then Hilary walks into the room.**_

_**Hilary: " Hey Max. Who was that?"**_

_**Max: "I dont know, some woman." **_

_**Hilary: " Oh okay"**_

_**End flash back**_

**Max: Sweatdrop**

**Judy: **" Good. I was worried you wasnt paying attention. well we'll be there in the morning. Bye."

She hangs up and Max just stands there for a few seconds before hanging up also and going back into the front room and rejoining the others. Tyson and Rei was the only poeple that looked up from the tv and looked at Max.

**Rei: **"Who was that Max?"

**Max: **" It was my mom."

**Tia: **" Judy? Why would she be calling?"

**Max: **" Well..ummm I may have forgotten to tell you guys that she was coming to visit tommorow."

**Kenny: **" What? shes coming tommorow?"

**Max: **" Yeah and the All stars will be coming also."

**Tyson: **" Sweet. Which means Kenny can talk to Emily now."

Kenny was blushing like a tomatoe while Tyson was snickering and nudging him on his side. Hilary was telling him to knock it off while Tia just smiled at the whole thing. Rei had a worried look on his face and walked out of the room. The only one that noticed was Kai, but he felted it wasnt his place and said nothing. Max was laughng along with Tyson until he noticed the Rei was gone. Max looked around until Kai motioned him towards the back yard. Max gave a silent "Thank you" towards Kai and walked towards the said direction. Max was in the hallway when he say Rei sitting under the tree from the door. Rei didnt notice max until he was sitting down by him and put his hand on his shoulder. Max had a concerned look on his face.

**Max: **" Whats wrong Rei?"

**Rei: **" Its nothing Maxie."

**Max: **" Oh come on Rei. I dont keep anything from you and you know you cant keep anything from me. Now tell me whats wrong."

Rei smiled then sighed and looked at Max striaght into blue eyes with his golden ones.

**Rei: **" Fine. Well im just nervous that you mom is coming here and finding out...you know. about us.."

**Max: **" OH! Is that all? Dont worry Rei. Im sure mom wouldnt mind about us going out."

**Rei: **" How can you be so calm? Arent you scared on what your mom might say?"

**Max: **" Of course I am! Its not the easy to tell your mom that your bi. Besides, she would support whatever decision I make. Plus you'll be with me when I tell her so, Im not that nervous."

**Rei: **" I guess you have a point."

**Max: **" Is that all?"

**Rei: **" Yeah, thats it."

**Max: **" Okay. "

Max stood up from his seat but Rei pulled him back down so that Max was sitting on Reis lap now. Max was alittle confused but started to blush when Rei snaked his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Max leaned back, onto Rei, and looked up at the sky. Rei looked up with him leaning back against the tree. Both stayed like that until Max went to sleep first and Rei, not wanting to move that he would wake up Max, soon feel a sleep soon after. Tia and Hilary, walking from the front room, saw them and didnt wake them up but decided to bring them some blankets to cover over them. Both of the girls smiled then left the sleeping couple alone.

_**The next day**_

Max was just waking up to the bright sun light. He moaned and groaned not wanting to wake up but his body was against him today,so he decided to open his eyes.Regreting on doing so, Max shut his eyes closed one more time before opening them up again and looking around. Just by frst glance he noticed he was in the back yard. Letting this process for a couple of second, Max relised that he was sleeping on Rei and slowly started to get off him. But Rei tighten his grip on Max and open his eyes doing the almost the same thing Max did a few minutes ago. Max stopped moving and layed there on Rei.

**Max: ** "Sorry to wake you Rei."

**Rei: **" Dont worry about it. I was half sleep anyway."

**Max: **" Oh. Well I guess we should be going in now."

**Rei: **" Cant we stay just a little longer?"

Rei was comfortable where he was now and really didnt want to move. Max was feeling the same way but knew it was possible.

**Max: **" Yeah I would love too but mom is coming over soon and we need to get ready."

**Rei: Sighs** " Your right. Besides..I think Tia has taken enough pictures to start a photo album."

Max was confused but Rei pointed towards the window the contained a waving, Tia smiling with a camara in her hand. Max just sighed and got up from his place and streached, Rei did the same. Max and Rei was in the door way, out of view from the window, when Rei grabed Maxs arm and pulled him into a heated kiss. Max was surprised at first but responded and kissed back. Both parted after a minute or two. While Rei and Max was having their moment, Tia put the camara up and went down stairs fully dressed and sat at the table by Kai. Tia got her usual breakfast before sitting down. She ate while leaning on Kai, which annoyed him because she was getting cumbs on his shirt. But he didnt do anything but wrap one arm around her waist and moved her closer to him. Tia smiled at this and kept eatting her breakfast.

**_Meanwhile with Hilary,Kenny and Tyson_**

Kenny and Hilary was in Tysons room trying to wake him up. Kenny was getting annoyed as was Hilary. Tyson was spralled out all over his bed with the covers off and he was drooling. Kenny gave up and went down stairs into the front room and started to type away at Dizzy. Hilary was about to give up when she got an idea and crawled on top of Tyson. Tyson turned and was face to face with Hilary. All she did was smirk when he turned and kissed him. Tyson, feeling that he had a lack of air, opened his eyes to see Hilary kissing him. Tyson was wide eyed and kissed back until she pulled away looking down at him.

**Tyson: **"Good morning to you do Hilary..."

**Hilary: **"Morning Tyson."

Hilary smirked as she got off him and Tyson sat up in the bed streching and yawing.

**Tyson: **"Why are you waking me up anyway?"

**Hilary: **"Duh Tyson! Maxs mom is coming over with the All Stars remember?"

**Tyson: **"Oh right..."

Hilary was by the door until she turned around and faced Tyson. Tyson just looked at her for a minute before she started talking.

**Hilary: **"Kai gave us the day off today. So now everything is completed." Hilary walks out of the room leaving an confused Tyson on his bed. Tyson just shrugged it off and did his usual morning routen, which was washing up,ect,ect., then he went down stairs into the kitchen. Tyson started to clean out the frige, when Rei and the others came in.

**_Fastfoward_**

Max and the other were in the practice room when the door bell rang. Max ran towards the door knocking down a steamed Tia and a surprised Hilary. Of course, Max was greeted by his mom first then the Allstars. After everyone said their hellos, everyone was setteled in the front room talking up a storm.

**Judy: **"Its good to see that everyone is doing okay."

**Max: ** "Of course mom."

**Emily: **" Hey Kenny! Hows that information and data coming along?"

**Kenny: Blushing because Emily is looking over his shoulder breathing on his neck. **"Ummm well..everything..is..coming along fine.."

**Tia: **"Seems like a regular gathering..."

**Rei: **"Yeah..."

Rei was still nervous about telling Judy about him and Max. Tia saw this and it took her a minute to figure out what was wrong with Rei. All she did was shrugs then went back to talking to Eddy and Michael while Max and Tyson was talking to steve and Judy. After about 2 hours of talking and catching up, Max, Rei, Judy and the All stars was going out to have a good time basically. So after Hilary and Tia had to beg Kai to death to join on the outting, he finally caved in. Now everyone was in a bus heading for a resturant, which Tyson was happy about and was rushing everyone to hurry up before hand. The bus stops and everyone gets out, after checking for a table everyone sat down at a huge table. (( Like one of those rectangle ones )) at the end was Judy, then it was Emily, Kenny by her, next Michael, then Steve, Eddy, Hilary, Tyson, Tia on the other end, then Kai, Rei and lastly Max. The waiter came and gave everyone a menu and as about to leave when Tyson stopped him.

**Waiter**: "Yes sir..?"

**Tyson: **" I dont need time to order! I'll have everything on the menu, triple portions!"

**Hilary: **" Tyson dont be such a pig!"

**Kenny: **" Theres no way you can eat all that food with out becoming sick."

**Judy: **" Well I see that you havent changed your eatting habits Tyson.."

**Emily: **"Tyson will use all of our money for this meal."

**Steve: **" Plus its our first day here.."

**Judy: **" Dont worry about it. I have the money to cover this. So order whatever you like."

**Tyson: **" AWSOME!" **He looks over at the waiter **" Well? You heard her! Get me everythng you got!"

**Waiter: Sweatdrop **" Okay coming right away.."

**Max: **" This isnt going to be pretty..."

_**Fastfoward**_

After Tysons food frenzy, everyone else had their food and ate. Its about an hour later and Judy was sighing over the check and getting out her check book mumbling " Well I did say I had the money to cover all this..." Tia shook her head feeling sorry for Judy while the others where talking. After talking for some time, the group got on the bus and started to head back towards the house. On the way back they had gotten a few things and went shopping and so forth. After finishing up at the mall, they unloaded at the house and relaxed in the front room. Tia and Kai went somewhere on their own after staying for about six minutes. While Tyson and the others were talking, Max decided to tell his mom now rather than later. Max stood up and claped his hands, getting everyones attention.

**Max: **" I have an announcement to make." Max looked at Rei, who look like he wanted to run out of the room.

**Judy: **" What is it Max?"

**Rei: **_" I better get ready to run somewhere." _**Rei looks around and sees Steve by the door, Judy is on the couch near the front door, and Eddy, Hilary and Tyson by the hall way that leands to the back door. **_" Okay If I plant this right...I think I can take Judy more than I can take Steve. But than again I dont want to hurt Judy though..Man I feel like a traped rat." _

While Rei was planning his escape from Judy and the others, Max was telling his mom about the game and how Rei and him got together. Judy looked at Tyson and Hilary who admittied it was true while Emily rolled her eyes saying how kiddy they were. Michael and Steve just laughed along with Eddy.

**Michael: **" Well I can believe something like this."

**Steve: **" It seems its never boring here I guess.."

**Max: **" Yeah eheheh. Anyway, Mom so do you approve?"

Judy had to think about this for a minute before smiling and looked at Rei, who was still deep in thought to have heard anything that went on.

**Judy: **" Well of course I do! I mean...Its someone that you like and also a close friend. Plus I rather you go out with someone thats close to you anyay"

**Max: **" So you guys dont mind that im..."

**Emily: **" Max its not our place to judge anyone. Besides even if we did object, would you have stopped going out with Rei?"

**Max: **" I guess not.."

**Michael: **" Well there you go. Congrads to you and Rei."

**Steve: **" And I have to say...nice taste Max."

Everyone looked at Steve, who just shruged, which got him some mumbles and whispers. Max hugged his mom and was saying thank you for your blessing and all some other things. At this time Rei say this and was confused. Eddy saw this and explained.

**Eddy: **" While you were in lala land, all of us accepted you and Maxs relationship."

**Rei: **" Really?"

Everyone nodded. Rei sighed in relief but kind of sad that his escape plan wasnt going to be put into action. Judy looked straight at Rei, which creeped him out and made his hair stand up in the back of his neck. Emily and the others looked seriously at Rei also. This made Rei wish he was small and unk into the couch while Max felt sorry for him. Tyson and Hilary just laughed nervously.

**Hilary: **" I guess Rei will have his hands full for now on.."

**Tyson: **" Argh..I can picture it now. Late night calls from Judy to see hows Max doing and if Rei and him did anything "indecent."

**Judy: **" You bet I will. You better not hurt Max Rei your you'll regret it. Though I dont think that you would but its fair warning towards you Rei."

**Emily: **" Yeah if we hear that your cheating or anything, we'll be on the first plane here."

The others just nod. Max went over towards Rei and hugged him whispering things like "they're just looking out for me" and so forth. though this didnt get Rei to calm down at all with all of the glares coming towards his way. Kenny looked around from his laptop.

**Kenny: **" Hey has anyone seen Kai or Tia around?"

Everyone else looked around then back at each other. Tyson grined and just leaned back onto the couch. Kenny looked at Tyson confused.

**Kenny: **" Why are yougrnning for Tyson?"

**Tyson: **" I bet they left to have a little "Make out session" some where. they'll be back soon." Tyson was snickering which ended up giving him a slap upside the head from Hilary and Emily. Tyson "owed" the hit then glared at the two girls, rubbing the back of his head.

**Tyson:** " WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

**Emily: **" For having your mind in the gutter."

**Hilary: **" And for being childish."

While everyone was wacthing and laughing at the three way arguement Tyson, Hilary and Emily was having, Somewhere else away from the house was a couple. Sitting under a tree looking at the ocean. Tia was sitting in front of Kai, inbetween his legs with her back on his chest. Kai had his arms wrapped around her waist and both of them where enjoying the peace a quiet of the evening. Kai rested his head on hers and looked on with her gaze. (( **looks around **" Woah...a romace fic all of a sudden" Max: " Duh teka this is one.. Me: " Oh right..but also with humuor" Tia: jesh.. ))

**Tia: **" So when are we going back?"

**Kai: **" After we finish up here."

**Tia: She looked up at him then raised an eye brow **" And what exactly are we "finishing" here?"

**Kai: **" This.."

Kai moved his head so that his lips met with Tias. Tia tunred around in his arms and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

_**Back at the house**_

Judy and the others were leaving towards their hotel. Judy and the others were at the door.

**Kenny: **" Okay then ill send you the file later Emily."

**Emily: **" Okay. Ill be waithing for it Kenny." Emily Kissed Kenny cheek then headed out towards the bus with Eddy and the others. Judy was still at the door hugging Max.

**Judy: **" Now behave. Ill call when we get to the hotel." Judy lets go of Max then goes over to Rei. Rei backed up against the wall alittle unsure of what Judy wanted to do to him. Judy rolled her eyes then pulled Rei into a hug. But this hug didnt feel very loving to Rei at all. It was like a warning or something.

**Rei: Sweatdrop **" Umm..Judy your hugging a little to tight.."

**Judy: Whispers in his ear **" Hurt my son and ill use all my resourses to destroy you. Ill be watching you like a hawk"

Rei was white and shaking alittle while Judy just smiled as she pulled away from the hug. Max was alittle confused and was about to ask what was wrong, when Judy kissed him on the cheek and said her final good byes to Tyson and Hilary then walked out the door.

**Rei: **_" Man...what have I gotten myself into...?"_

_**Fastfoward **_

Kenny was in his room sending things to Emily and e-mailing her somethings. Kai and Tia came back an hour later snuggling on the couch. Tyson and Hilary where arguing as usually about something pointless and Rei and Max was in the back yard hugging each other under the stars. Yes...The game is over..but this started a whole new chapter in everyones life. It seems that Playing a little game, wasnt so bad after all.

**_The End

* * *

_**Me: "YAY Im done!"

Tia: " Congrads"

Me: "Wow this is the longest story I wrote thus far. Im sorry about the ending, but i hoped everyone liked it. I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing and sticking with me for the whole story!

Max: "Now you can finish your other one."

Me: " Yeah...So Tahnk you once again and Happy hoildays and a Happy new year!"

Kai: "Anyway..Read and Review or she'll have a very sad new year"

Rei: " That she will...bye bye"


End file.
